The Hayffie Rollercoaster
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: A series of prompts from my Tumblr page. Will update when I receive and write new prompts so please follow for alerts on new additions :) Enjoy a roller coaster ride right into the world of hayffie. Lots of angsty, smutty, lovey, shippy, soppy, heart breaky Hayffie goodness right here xxxx Enjoy xxx M for some content and language.
1. ONE 9 mini fics

ONE

'Getting to know you'

Haymitch and Effie at Annie and Finnicks wedding

xxxxxx

Peeta mentioned bridesmaids and Haymitch was suddenly 'ok' with being there.

It was Annie and Finnicks big day and he didnt have a gift.

"Will this do?" Haymitch held up a crate of un opened whiskey bottles and Peeta was surprised to see how well he was doing

"If it leads you out of the temptation then, sure! They'll love it" Peeta smiled and took the crate. "I bet Joannas first to delve in" He joked

"Apart from the lovely Joanna…" Haymitch began "any other lovely bridesmaids at this wedding, preferably single, preferably into tall, mature handsome men" He tugged at his shirt collar and winked

"Mature?" Peeta sniggered

"Age, not brains boy" Haymitch teased back. Peeta shook his head amusingly

"Well Kats gonna be there but" He looked at Haymitch with a raised eyebrow "She's already taken" Haymitch waved his hand dismissively

"Annies cousin Ema, Finnicks sister Renekay, his older cousin Melai and…ah…Effie. But I'd steer clear of Melai, she's abit of a lightweight apparently and her hands like to wander" Peeta picked up the crate and began to head out

"Wait just one second there boy…" Haymitch called and Peeta hovered in the doorway

"Effie?"

"Ah, Don't Haymitch" Peeta sighed, he knew he shouldn't have mentioned anything

"She's better then huh?" Haymitch asked, suddenly parched for a stiff drink. After Katniss had killed coin it had all become abit to much for Effie so she'd moved to 4 to recover. She'd become abit of a recluse really, never leaving Annies little house, never traveling out of the district, barely ever speaking with anyone but Finnick and Annie. That had been about a year and a half ago now. Haymitch hadnt seen or heard from her the whole time.

"She's been better for a while now Haymitch, though, you'd have known that if you'd have ever bothered to go visit her" Peeta said, with a hint of resentment in his voice

"She refused to see me" Haymitch said back, calmly, he didnt want to argue today

"You gave up to soon Haymitch" Peeta sighed "Its a shame too, she's changed, alot, being at Annie and Finnicks was good for her, You could of had something special you know, if you'd tried"

Haymitch let out a long and heavy laugh "What?"

But peeta just shrugged and headed out "See you there Haymitch, I'll give these to Finnick for the reception

When Haymitch was alone he stopped laughing. Peeta wasn't the only one who thought it was a shame that he and Effie had lost touch. He had to admit he had missed her, he knew damn well she'd be at the wedding. It was, secretly, the only reason he had agreed to attend. He wanted to see her.

The wedding was being held in the luscious forest surrounding 13, Finnick had wanted it at home but as delicately lovely as always Annie had wanted to bring a little joy to district 13 and the district had welcomed the wedding with open arms. The people had gone wedding crazy for them, Finnick was a hero and Annie was a martyr and they wanted to give them the best. It was almost dusk now and lanterns had been scattered, filling the forest with glittering light, white sheer drape hung from the trees along with fishing nets that glittered with sea salt. It was a vision from a fairy tale and as the guests sat down and the violinist started up Haymitch looked to Finnick, then followed Finnicks watering eyes towards the beauty that was his wife to be.

Annie looked beautiful, her long ivory and sea green dress blew gently in the breeze as she walked down the isle, but she only held Haymitchs eyes for a second.

His gaze fell upon the trail of women that followed.

Melai was first with her chiffon gown floating in a deep moss green, Renekay followed after in golden brown then it was Ema who looked perfectly cute in burgundy red, to match her hair. Katniss was fourth in a sunset yellow and Joanna came next, in black of course. There was a moment of pause that felt like an eternity and Haymitch held his breath, when suddenly, there she was, last but by no means least in a deep lavender gown that shimmered under the lantern light, her flowers were honey gold and it matched her hair he noticed. Her real hair.

He had to squint at first because he couldn't believe it was her. He never thought in a million years he would see her with out her precious wigs or her overused blush, but there she was, her ivory skin glowing, her blue eyes bright, and the happiest smile he'd seen in…well…forever.

Haymitch hadn't noticed, but Peeta had been watching him the entire time and Haymitch had noticed that Effie hadn't noticed him at all.

The wedding had been long but Finnick had charmed his guests and everyone had enjoyed every minute, even Haymitch.

After the first dance and the food Haymitch had had about enough. He'd barely caught sight off Effie again, the wedding had been so busy, he hoped she might stay over for a few days and Peeta had said it was the plan so he thought about finding her tomorrow.

He spied his whiskey crate and grabbed a bottle, then headed further into the forest where there was a clearing that over looked the landscape. The stars where out now, and the moon was in full beam. He set his bottle down and found himself a comfortable place to perch.

After a minute or so of fidgeting he let out a relaxing sigh and reached for his bottle, but someone beat him to it

"Oh Haymitch, you've been doing so well" Effie teased. Haymitchs eyes widened in surprise as she dusted the ground beside him and sat down. She un corked the bottle and took a long swig

"Wow!" she coughed and her nose scrunched up a little "Tastes wonderful"

He laughed quietly at her as she took another sip then went to take it from her

"No Haymitch, this is for you" Effie smiled and handed him a bottle of water

"Oh, wonderful" He signed, but he took it gratefully

"So…" Effie began "How have you been?" She looked out into the distance then at the stars above them

"Miserable" He replied, his eyes didn't leave her once. She looked back briefly, but his gaze made her blush and she took another sip of the whiskey

"You look beautiful Effie" Haymich mused

"Thank you" She said bluntly "You look ok yourself, sobriety suits you"

He laughed of her sarcasm and snatched the bottle

"Suits you too, princess" he mocked and set the bottle down. Her body stiffened slightly

"Please Haymitch, don't call me princess" she whispered and he almost thought she was joking until he saw the sadness behind her eyes

"Sorry…" He replied but Haymitch apologising was more uncomfortable to Effie than the nickname he'd used that had just reminded her of her escort days

"Can we cut past the pleasantry's Haymitch" she said sharply "Where have you been?"

"Where have YOU been?" He snapped back but instantly regretted it. He sought to apologise but caught Effie smiling his way

"Theres the Haymitch I remember" She giggled then took a deep sigh "I guess you're forgiven"

"That easy huh?" He teased

"Well…I guess we both had some changes to make, right?" She said and picked up the bottle, tossing it into the distance

"Effie the litter bug? Changes have definitely been made" Haymitch laughed and she smiled too.

"How long are you here for?" He asked somberly

"Well…I guess, however long it takes" She winked but Haymitch was confused

"Whats that supposed to mean" he chuckled

"However long it takes for us to get to know each other again" She smiled "I've missed you, believe it or not"

"Not!" He laughed "Really? Me?" and he clutched at his heart dramatically. She laughed at his stupidity and punched his arms gently

"See, you're the only one that can make me laugh like that" she smiled, then it quickly faded so he took her hand "I haven't laughed for a long time…" She whispered

"Me neither" He admitted and squeezed her hand tighter. They both let out a heavy silent sigh and looked out into the darkness "And I think it'll take me a long long time to get to know how to make you laugh again…" He teased lightly

"Well then, I better get back to four and pack a bigger bag"

xxxx

TWO

'A prize worth waiting for'

Haymitch gets jealous when Effie appears to flirt with someone else.

Xxxxxx

North Wallace, a very, very old school friend of Haymitchs had turned up unexpectedly and unannounced on the doorstep of his victor house, early one Sunday morning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haymitch sighed and squinted from the morning sun as he held the door open.

"Nice to see you too buddy!" North sang with a gleaming smile.

He was everything Haymitch hated in a man. Nice, gentlemanly, handsome without ever knowing just how much and completely carefree about how positive it was to be alive. They were completely opposite. That's why Haymitch liked him so much.

North went in for his usually smug hug but Haymitch just recoiled backwards and let him enter his home.

"Niiiiice de- cor!" North teased as he dusted his fingertips over the array of bottles lining his piano. He began to pick them off one by one and set them in a near line by the window before resting on the piano chair and lifting the slat that hid the keys.

He played a note and it sounded dreadful

"You let my gift die!" He said dryly

"I said I'd never played a note in my life and you still made me that damn old thing! Not my problem!" Haymitch called from the kitchen, he was fixing them both a drink

"Still, to let it go out of tune so soon Haymitch, such a waste" North lifted the lid of the piano and began to poke and tweak inside

"So soon!?" Haymitch scoffed and handed him his drink "you gave me that monstrosity 8 years ago, last time I saw you if I remember correctly!"he finished bitterly

"And yet you still remember my favourite beverage Haymitch" North smiled and took a long swig "aaahh, I needed that"

"What are you doing here?" Haymitch asked again, bluntly "obviously you've not come all the way from 2 just to fix my piano"

"I haven't been in 2" North admitted and turned his attention back to fixing the piano "not for a long time…though, you'd know that if you ever bothered to call" he raised an eyebrow and Haymitch raised his hands

"Touché! I don't have a phone but ok! No excuse. So where HAVE you been?" He asked intrigued

"District four, then the outskirts of 5, stayed in 7 for a little while too, met a girl, she broke my heart, so I moved to 10, hated it, tried 11, sucked ass, and now I'm here. The wondrous haven that is district 12 and I'm bored already"

"Why have you moved so much? The Capitol can't be impressed?" Haymitch mused but North just threw him a dirty look

"Like I give a rats ass what the Capitol thinks! For all I care the Capitol can suck-" in she walked, hair like sunshine and a tight blue dress that made her eyes explode "- my huge-" his eyes became lost in the glitter that adorned her skin and the berry juice that teased her lips "-beautiful…"

"Your huge beautiful what!?" Haymitch sniggered then followed Norths lingering gaze towards his door.

There she stood. Not as radiant but just as bright as the sun in her orange wig and yellow heels

"Ah, North, Effie, Effie, North, unlike you he knocked sweetheart" but she ignored him and glided straight over to North with an out stretched hand

"North? What a wonderfully peculiar name!" She sang spritely "Haymitch never told me he was having visitors" she beamed as North bend low to kiss the back of her hand

"Oh I'm sorry" Haymitch snided "I didn't realise I had to report to you daily" but his sarcasm fell on deaf ears.

"Effie…that has a nice ring to it too" North cooed

"Ha! Why don't you tell him your real name…Euph-"

"Yes Haymitch! I know of miss Trinket quite well, thankyou" North cut in abruptly but his eyes remained on Effie

"You do?" She blushed

Haymitch rolled his eyes and backed off to his couch

"Only Panems finest escort, in my opinion. You're quite the star back at the capitol." His lips teased her with a smile

"I am?" He chimed, knowing full well of her celebrity status but she was flattered all the same.

Haymitch watched the pair from his seat. He'd never seen anything so sickly sweet in his life, it made him nauseous, her smile made him nervous, Norths wandering gaze made him..Effie's fluttering lashes, she was….was she? Enjoying this? The bullshit song that was spilling out of Norths mouth. Haymitch watched as she played with a soft, fake curl by her ear, he witnessed the blush rise in her cheeks. She WAS enjoying this, she was flirting back. THAT didn't sit well with Haymitch at all. He had an uncomfortable feeling in his gut and that didn't sit well either. He needed another drink.

Xxx

Haymitch was pottering around in his kitchen, trying to distract himself from thinking that he could ever be at all, in any way, shape or form that he, Haymitch Abernathy could be jealous. Jealous because another man was making Effie Trinkets face light up they way he'd never managed to.

He heard a tuneful tinkling of keys and rolled his eyes. Was North going to serenade her too? He peered around the door but noticed that North was stood leant against the piano and that it was Effie who was playing it. Beautifully.

"Didn't know you could play Trinks" Haymitch called. She peered over her shoulder at him proudly

"That's because you've never asked" she mused then looked at North as she continued to play her melody "can you believe it North? We've been colleagues for years yet he knows not a thing about me!" Haymitch saw her sigh and her words saddened him a little.

"Oh I can indeed believe Miss Trinket, I've known this man all of my life and I'm pretty certain he doesn't even know a thing about himself either!" They laughed together whilst Haymitch gritted his teeth.

"You staying long?" Haymitch asked angrily

"Haymitch!" Effie retorted "Manners!"

"Manners?" Haymitch snapped "really? Shall we ask about both of your manners or lack there of? YOU-" he pointed at Effie as she closed the piano slat and stood cross armed "you never knock! EVER! You come to my house, parade around,pick up after me like I'm an infant then leave whenever it pleased you. And YOU-" he pointed at North "you turn up here after 8 long years of nothing, you fix my stuff and you flirt with my escort! But your right! Where ARE my manners, I'm sorry, Effie can I get you a dribk? Can I get you both a room for the night? Hey, even better, there's a lovely cheap motel in town, why don't you both head down that way so you can flirt all you want, way into the night?!" He downed his drink and stormed past them both

"Haymitch! What's gotten into you!?" Effie screeched

"He's jealous.." Laughed North and Haymitch stopped dead in his tracks

"All those years of Haymitch getting the girls instead of me, I put up with it but look at us now Mitchy? All grown up. You scared of a little competition?"

Haymitch turned with angry fists as Effie just looked between the two of them wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Competition for what?" She seethed

"For you it seems my darling! It appears Haymitch doesn't seem to like me flirting with you and there can only be one reason for that! He always did try to steal the things that I liked!" North sighed

"Shut your mouth North" Haymitch warned, but the were old friends and he knew he would not

"Haymitch! Jeeze! I get it, she's yours, I'll back off!" North joked and stepped back with hands held high

"She's yours?" Effie repeated horrified "SHE is no ones thank you very much! How dare you both" she held her head high and made her way to the door. When she got by Haymitch she looked him up and down.

"Clearly proves my point that YOU don't know a thing!" She snapped and made her way out

"Nice to meet you Miss Trin-" but she'd already slammed the door "wow" North finished admirably "if you DONT chase after her Haymitch, I most certainly will" he teased but after a roll of Haymitchs eyes and a few grunts he made his way out and followed Effie's heel prints into his back yard.

He found her sitting on his broken bench, kicking at the fresh snow

"Competition over?" She said angrily "come to claim your prize have you?!"

He ignored her testiness and sat beside her

"I don't think either of us are worthy of a prize like you" he said bluntly and it caught her off guard. She decided to ignore him and folded her arms

"What did you mean when you said that I don't know you at all?" He continued. She looked at him then with venom in her eyes, venom and something else

"I meant exactly that! You know nothing!" She hugged and got up to storm away but he grabbed her and spun her around. She didn't fight him.

"It was the way you said it. What did you mean?" He asked softly

She was about to yell but she but her tongue and lowered her eyes

"I meant, if you knew anything about me, anything at all, you would know that you would never have to be jealous" she replied and blushed a little

"Why because you know I'd kick the crap out of any man who tried to come near you?" He joked, a little too seriously but Effie had to smile

"I suppose. That, and the fact that your the only guy really, that I can stand to be around" she sighed but haymitch was feeling elated, that was the biggest compliment that had ever gotten

"I'm shocked!" He laughed

"Well that's me Haymitch! I'm just full of surprises" she sighed

"Me too" he said, and before ah could even ask his lips were pressed against hers in a hard kiss.

She pulled away and steadied her wig "Haymitch Abernath-!" But he kissed her again, this time slipping his hands up her neck so that her jaw rested in his palms. She melted into his kiss with a heavy sigh and moaned slightly as she felt his tongue brush against her own.

He kissed her this way for several minutes. Teasing her mouth with long strokes I his tongue and smudging her lips with his roughness. He tasted of whiskey and she felt drunk from him. Resting her hands if his chest for balance she pulled away for a bit of air. Their breathing was staggered and she noticed his eyes had glazed over with lust. It made her nervous but it made her weak too.

"Was your friend right?" Effie gasped breathlessly "do you always get the girl?"

"Everytime" he grinned and pulled her back into his embrace for another passionate kiss

Effie didn't mind being his prize now, as he sat there and devoured her. For little did he know that he was hers and she had been waiting to unwrap it for a long long time.

Xxxxxx

THREE

'Meant to be'

Haymitch tried to woo Effie.

Haymitch and Chaff were sharing a joke over a drink at the latest Capitol elite party when Effie wandered past with a gaggle of her female friends.

"Go easy tonight gentlemen" She cooed and nodded towards the glasses in their hands. Chaff gave her a courteous nod, Haymitch just smirked at her glare and took a long, sour sip.

Effie went about her way.

"You sure like rubbing that lady of yours up the wrong way" Noted Chaff, Haymitch laughed into his glass

"Old habits die hard, and she aint 'my lady'" He warned back

xxxxx

"You know what I mean Haymitch, she's your escort. The damn finest of the bunch as well, you're lucky to have Effie Trinket, its common knowledge that she's different from the rest of 'em. Trade you any day" Chaff let out a sigh and topped up their glasses

"Finest? Lucky? You got something to tell me Chaff?" Haymitch teased and winked at his friend

"You telling me you haven't- well you know- you've never-?"

"Trinket!? are are you fucking crazy!?" Haymitch chortled and placed his drink down to avoid a spill

"What…?" Chaff protested, with a glittering smirk "She's a goddess Haymitch" Chaff nodded toward Effies position and Haymitch followed his eyes "Look at those legs man! Wouldn't mind getting those wrapped around me some time soon! and those curves, damn"

Suddenly Haymitch was feeling a little bit uncomfortable about watching his escort enjoy herself whilst his friend perved over her like he was

"Seriously…..never? You not even thought about it?" Chaff quizzed in disbelief but Haymitch just shrugged and shook his head

"For someone who likes the odd capitol conquest that shocks me!" Chaff laughed but Haymitch didn't, he didn't like Chaff talking about his private life so openly, especially at a party where so many of his past conquests were in attendance.

Chaff took a long sip of his drink then placed his glass down and shook his head

"Sorry Haymitch, I just cant believe it! You live with THAT woman during the games every year and you've never been tempted!?" He blasted

"Can we just drop it Chaff!" Haymitch shot back but Chaff was having non of it

"Unless…" Chaff noted, suspiciously "Unless you already tried and she knocked you back?" He teased

"What!? Don't be ridiculous! Have I ever had any trouble before?" Haymitch protested "She's just….not my type, that's all"

"Since when has that ever stopped you! You're an absolute liar Haymitch! Did she laugh in your face or just slap you?" He joked but Haymitch was getting angrier

"If I wanted Effie Trinket in my bed I'd have her like THAT" Haymitch said with a click of his fingers and Chaff laughed.

"Nah, not a chance. I said she was different from the rest, I reckon she'd shoot you down in a heart beat, she's a tough one, believe me, I know, I've tried myself"

Haymitch flinched, he didn't like the idea of that. Chaff flirting with Effie trying to get her into his bed. But then why did he care? He was 100% not attracted to Effie Trinket and Chaff and he were good buddies, he should be patting him on the shoulder for even trying. But SOMETHING must have been stopping him and he couldn't figure out what it was. That pissed him off.

"A woman like her, you have to woo" Chaff continued, oblivious to the thoughts swimming in Haymitchs head

"What like buy her something pretty?" Haymitch joked but Chaff was serious. He was turning images in his head, of what, Haymitch didn't want to know but he didnt like it.

"Yes, maybe…" Chaff carried on "Compliments, gifts, butter her up a little then WHAM in for the kill!"

Haymitch had to laugh "And if she resists your…wondrous charms?"

"Use force" Chaff stated and Haymitch hoped he was joking

"I'd pin her down and rip that dress right off of her" Chaff was almost drooling, Haymitch pushed him away slightly

"Enough Chaff" He warned

"Whats the matter? Jealous? you like her dont you!" Chaff laughed

"I can't fucking stand that Capitol bitch Chaff, don't even go there" Haymitch seethed, he didn't want Chaff to start spreading any rumors around that HE, Haymitch Abernathy, had a soft spot for a blood thirsty capitolist

"Fine" Chaff announced "If you're not gonna do her, I'll definitely try again" Chaff said and he wasn't joking at all

"You know what!" Haymitch began, he had to think on his feet "I bet you I can get Trinket in my bed, tonight! Before this party's over she'll be begging for me"

"No way!" Chaff protested "It'll take you more than one night!"

"Wanna bet?" Haymitch grinned, his testosterone was mixing with the adrenaline of proving his friend wrong and his almost shunted ego about being called out about possible feelings for an escort was making him angry. What was the problem? He'd bedded many others, what was one more? So what if they were colleagues, it might finally rid him of her if he succeeded.

"You're on!" laughed Chaff, but if it doesn't happen, she's free game again!"

"Fine, but If It does, and believe me, it will, you turn your future attentions else where, got it?" Haymitch warned and Chaff eyed him suspiciously

"Deal" He grinned and held out his stump of an arm and pointed it in Effie's direction "She's all your's tiger, go get her"

Haymitch filled his glass quickly and downed it fully before making his way over to the group of chattering women surrounding Effie.

"Excuse me ladies" He purred and pushed his way through them and held out his hand "Care to dance Ef?"

She scoffed slightly at the proposal and her jaw dropped in shock. She looked about her group of girlfriends, some were eyeing him up hungrily, a few with up turned noses and one or two will jealousy behind their eyes and she took his hand

"I guess it will pause your drinking for a moment or two" She shot at him sarcastically but he didn't bite he just smiled and helped her off her seat.

He led her to the middle of the crowded dance floor and the two of them began their waltz. Effie was a little uncomfortable with Haymitchs confident gaze, his eyes hadn't left hers once, it gave her shivers. She eyed him suspiciously

"What ARE you up to Haymitch?" She quizzed

"Just fancied a dance with the most beautiful woman in the room" He stated matter of factly, Effie almost choked on her own laughter but she reined it in

"Ok, now I know you're up to something! That or you're so beyond drinking that you're using narcotics now!" She sneered but still he didn't bite and it unnerved her

"Is everything quite alright Haymitch? You're behavior is scaring me" She said and couldnt hide the worry in her voice, Haymitch laughed out loud and pulled her a little closer to him which made her gasp.

"Does there always have to be a hidden agenda with me Ef? I just wanted to dance and like I said you're the most beautif-"

"Most beautiful woman in the room right?" She finished and rolled her eyes "Pull the other one Haymitch, what are you after?" She looked away uncomfortably but couldn't hide the blush in her cheeks. Haymitches hand suddenly ventured a little lower to the small of her back, the movement made her lashes flutter.

"I'm just trying to give you an honest compliment sweetheart" He whispered softly as he leaned into her right ear. His lips brushed her lobe ever so slightly and she felt her knees weaken "Take it…" Then he pulled back and kissed the back of her hand "Thanks for the dance, let me buy you a drink later…" then he walked away leaving her breathless and flushed.

She eventually realised her eyes were lingering after him and that she was still stood alone in the middle of the dance floor. She shook her head quickly and looked about herself in a panic, hoping no one had noticed her slight indiscretion. She stroked the lobe of her ear gently and ran to the ladies to pull her self back together.

xxx

Effie was chatting with an older male friend when an arm suddenly reached around her holding a glass of pink champagne.

"Haymitch!" She smiled, but raised an eyebrow at his persistence

"Do you mind if I steal my wonderful escort away from you for a little while" Haymitch asked Effie's gentleman friend politely

"Of course" Replied the gentleman and gave a courteous nod before leaving them alone by the bar

"Haymitch we were in the middle of a conversa-" Effie froze suddenly as Haymitchs free arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close "What are- whats gotten into you?" she pushed herself from him and took the champagne from his hand. "You don't even look drunk!" She noted "Is this where we go wrong you and I? are you only nice to me when you're sober?" She huffed and took a long awkward sip of her drink

Haymitch hadn't studied her this close up before, she had a gorgeous curve to her lips that made them pout indefinitely. He also spied a few freckles through the light powder that she wore tonight and a hint of blonde underneath her vibrant, lavender wig.

He leaned in close all of a sudden, his stubbly cheek brushing past hers as he held his mouth next to her ear

"I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night" He breathed and Effie had to set her glass down before she dropped it. She turned slightly to see if they had an audience but no one seemed to care how close he was to her, or that his thumb was now rubbing delicate circles into her waist. She felt her cheeks redden.

"Haymitch, you're being ridiculous-"

"I'm being honest" He protested and she met his eyes to see if that was true. Their noses were breaths apart and her heart was beating strangely too fast. Haymitch found himself swallowing hard as he suddenly noticed just how blue and enchanting her eyes were.

"Why are you doing this Haymitch? Did someone put you up to this?" She asked him seriously. His breath caught in his throat, he was close to forgetting the whole thing and walking away but he didn't want to. He was actually enjoying making her stutter. He could see what he was doing to her, her breathing was irregular and her eyes kept falling to his lips, her icy escort demeanor was faltering and he was relishing in it. She liked him. She wanted this. Chaff would be eating his hat.

"No one put me up to nothin' sweetheart. Cant you take a compliment?" Haymitch whispered and leaned a little closer. He let his own eyes linger on her mouth quite obviously and she bit down on her bottom lip to distract herself from thinking about kissing him. Not here. Not in front of everybody. Never.

"Why now? tonight?" She quizzed, she still felt like she was being played. This was so out of character for Haymitch, a long awaited change but still a dramatic one. it was unsettling but exciting at the same time and that unsettled her even more

"Why tonight? He repeated. He had to so that he could bide himself a little more time to come up with an answer, an answer that wouldn't make her slap his face but entice her into his corner.

"Chaff…" He said suddenly and Effie's brow furrowed in confusion

"Chaff put you up to this?" She questioned, a little annoyed

"He didn't put me up to anything but he's the reason I'm over here with you" He mused

"Oh really? How so?" Effie asked and picked up her glass as another way of distracting herself from Haymitchs ever growing closeness

"He likes you" Haymitch said bluntly "and Chaff isnt one to be discreet about just how much he likes you, or how much he…ah….wants to like you, if you get my drift" He scratched his head awkwardly as Effie thought for a moment about what he was trying to say.

She clicked.

"Oh….oooooooh" She winced and shudderd slighty "Ok" she continued "So what does that have to do with you?"

"It made me jealous" He said, again, as blunt and as confident as possible

"Oh…" she sighed and she blushed again

"It made me angry, him thinking about you like that, wanting to take you home, to his bed. It made me realise…" He said quietly and leaned a little closer

"R-rr-Realise what?" She stammered

"That Id have to kill him first…that I want you for myself…" He said. He thought he'd said to much as he felt her stiffen beside him. Effie lifted her head slowly and caught his eyes again and suddenly he felt something that he'd never felt towards her before. An attraction.

It was small but it was niggling in his gut and he liked the sensation of his heart skipping a beat every so often. Her eyes were soft and wondrous, she was casting a spell over him the way she casts spells around every room she walks into

"You want…me?" She sighed, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment on the last word

"Am I being too forward?" he asked

She shook her head slightly "No"

"Then…tell me, where do we go from here?" He purred and the tip of his nose brushed her cheek slightly.

She was fighting back a grin, she couldn't believe this was happening. Haymitch Abernathy finally noticing her. The heat from the party and the kick from the champagne was making her blood bubble, she was feeling crazy, impulsive, aroused. She hadn't had any male attention for a few good months and it had been weighing on her. Now, tonight, she looked good and felt amazing and she wanted it. She wanted him.

"Elevator…penthouse. Now." Effie breathed and walked ahead, quick in pace. He lost her in the crowd but decided to put a few minutes between them as not to look too obvious. He caught Chaffs questioning eyes. Haymitch held his thumb up and Chaff clapped and laughed in the distance.

Suddenly, Haymitch felt something else. Guilt.

But why the hell should he feel guilty? She was nothing to him but another Capitol robot, she was to be nothing more than a one night stand, another capitol notch on his bed post.

He made his way to the elevator.

The doors were just closing on her when he slipped in. They weren't alone yet. He pushed his way to the back of the elevator and positioned himself behind her, discreetly placing his hand on her hip.

She pushed against him slowly, no sudden movements, they still had company. He felt her warmth and he smelt her scent and he suddenly wanted this to happen a lot quicker.

As soon as they were alone he spun her around and pushed her up against the elevator wall. He hesitated for a moment, remembering who he was about to kiss. Effie Trinket, district 12's escort and pain in his ass for however many years. Now here, watching him ponder over whether or not it was a good idea to do this, realising herself that it wasn't the smartest move she'd ever made but, his lips found hers in one more swift second and made her forget what ever it was she was arguing with herself about.

His first kiss was gentler than she had envisioned and she'd envisioned it happening many a time. He pulled away for a moment and looked into her eyes, stroking her jawline with his thumb as her chest heaved into his, breathlessly.

Haymitch was surprising himself. He was hard already and he'd only kissed her once. He wanted to blame it on the lack of alcohol in his system, thinking it was toying with his emotions but what he was feeling was definitely not just lack of alcohol. He was aroused by her, her lips were soft and she tasted of pink champagne and it was intoxicating.

He kissed her again, a little harder this time and it knocked the air out of her lungs. She parted her lips and ran the tip of her tongue along his, hungrily, circling her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him.

Haymitchs hand was pulling one of her thighs up over his waist line when they heard the bell ding to announce their arrival to the 12th floor. Luckily, all Avoxes would have been dismissed by now, the hall leading to the main door of their apartment was dark and silent, they fought for dominance over each other right along the wall until pushing through the doors and shedding each other of whatever clothing they could.

Effie was down to her under-slip and Haymitch just his trousers as they pushed their way into Effie's bedroom. He backed her up against her door and ran a hand up her thigh, up underneath her slip and to her core. She was soaked and his touch made her groan loudly.

Haymitch liked the sounds that he brought out of her shrill, piercing voice was gone and replaced by that of a a feral woman's moaning and panting and groaning and sighing, each sound she made, made him harder. He stroked her between her legs until she writhed about on his hand in pleasure.

"Wait, wait!" She gasped suddenly, bringing him to a halt. She was having second thoughts, he thought. He was shocked at the feeling of disappointment that suddenly arose in his heart

"Everything ok?" he asked, cautiously

"No, sorry, it isn't right, not like this" She panted and pushed him off her slightly. His heart sank and she saw the saddened look in his eyes

"Wait, sorry! I didn't mean-" she continued "I want this" She kissed him again, deeply, and spoke between kisses "I want you, I do but-" Another hard kiss "Not like this-" kiss "Give me five minutes"

She pulled herself off of him and ran to her en suite. Inside, she began to take out the pins that held her wig in place and freed it from her head. She then ran her fingers through her wavy blonde locks quickly and shivered as the tips tickled her shoulders. Lastly, she went to the sink and pulled her long, fake, pink lashes free from her eyes before turning on the warm tap and washing her face free of her make up.

Before she walked back out she studied herself in the mirror. If Haymitch wanted her as badly as she thought he did he should want her as herself, her true self.

He saw a light pool back into the bedroom but he wasn't prepared for the vision that walked back into his view.

He had to blink several times as she shyly made her way toward him. He was perched on the edge of her bed and she slowly sat astride him, cupping his face with her hands and pulling him in for another longing kiss, a kiss that knocked the wind out of him

"I wanted you to see me, the real me" She whispered into his mouth, he pushed her back a little so he could get a better look

"Is it, the real you?" he asked, he was mesmirised by her natural beauty, he had no idea. Her hair, her hair was so soft, he couldnt stop touching it. Effie smiled

"Escort is nothing but a job title Haymitch. we're all aboard the same ship here. As soon as we become part of the games it owns us, but please, believe me when I say this, its not who I am, not deeply, on the inside. I'm so much more. You're so much more" She kissed him again "I want you Haymitch, I want you to know me" She pulled her under-slip free from her body so that she was down to her underwear and placed his hands on each breast "I want you to know every inch of me" kiss "I want to know ever inch of you" She started to fumble with his belt, stroking his hardened member with the palm of her hand.

He groaned at her touch and he was touched by her words.

"I've wanted you for so long Haymitch" kiss "If only I'd have known that you've been feeling the same way"

Her words struck him like a slap to the face

What was he doing…

How could he do this to her….

What kind of a man had the Capitol turned him into…..

"It was a bet…" He said suddenly, regretting it instantly as she stopped what she was doing and leant back a little

"What?" She asked innocently, her eyes still burning with desire for him through the darkness of the bedroom

"Chaff….he….we….I bet him that I could get you into bed tonight" He felt her body stiffen "If I did he promised me he'd stop pestering you and leave you alone" He exhaled sadly "Effie I'm….I'm so sorry"

"Get out"

"Ef, please…" She lifted herself from him and staggered backwards, clutching at her bare skin.

"Get out" She warned, her voice was shaking, her entire body was shaking

"Effie, hear me out, please" He pleaded and went towards her only to be knocked back by a vicious 'SLAP!'

"A BET?! A FUCKING BET!?" She lashed at him again and caught him on the chest "DO YOU KNOW HOW HUMILIATED THAT MAKES ME FEEL?!"

"Effie, please…"

"I exposed myself for you! I let my guard down because I thought….after all this time I thought, I thought that there was some possibility that you could have grown feelings! For me! the way that I have…the way that I had…Haymitch how could you, HOW COULD YOU!?" She burst into tears and her head fell into her hands.

"Look, Effie" He went toward her again but stopped himself "I admit, it was a stupid thing to do but…I do, I do have feelings for you. I realised it tonight when Chaff was letching over you at the party" He leant by her bed post and folded his arms, he felt completely useless. "I was….I felt angry. I wanted to punch him. I got confused Effie! I've not felt anything for anyone in so long it scared me!"

She wiped her eyes and picked her slip up off the floor, pulling it towards her chest to hide her dignity.

"When I kissed you, In the elevator, for the first time, I knew…this was more than just a confused feeling 's something here, between us, and I'm not going to let a stupid thing like this come between us" He braved it and walked towards her again, taking hold of her upper arms gently

"You're so beautiful Effie…" He kissed her again without thinking and she retaliated with another stinging slap across his face

"I want you to get out of my room Haymitch. This will never be spoken about, ever again, do you hear me, Never!" She cried

"No! I'm not leaving!" He warned. She beat at his chest and tried to push him out

"Get out get out GET OUT!" she screamed, but he held his ground

"I see you Effie. For the first time in a long time I see you, the real you and I-" He stopped as she looked up at him with venom in her eyes

"Haymitch Abernathy you know nothing" She wiped her eyes and donned her best capitol escort smile "Now, please kindly turn around and walk out of that door and we'll pretend that this silly little incident never happened" She tossed the hair from her eyes and stood a little straighter.

"I don't want to pretend that I don't have feelings for you anymore Effie" He sighed and advanced one more time but she held a hand up to stop him

"If you're truly sorry, truly, you will do as I ask and you will leave"

His heart sank. She was un readable, her shrill voice, vacant eyes and perfect stature was an act that she was very much the master of. She wasnt breaking, wasnt budging and he knew her mind was set.

He turned to leave and was almost out the door when she spoke again…

"Do you know why I dress the way I do? Why I hide my hair behind those awful wigs and cover the scars and freckles from my childhood with all that make up?"

He turned silently and shook his head

"Its to protect myself. From men like you" and her last words were daggers to his chest.

If he'd ever wanted the chance to fall in love with this woman and have her love him back he'd just obliterated it.

Now a days they use their vicious anger towards each other as a guard, because deep down, no matter how long or how hard they try to hide it, they are meant to be together.

Unfortunately, it just isnt meant to be….

xxxxxx

FOUR

'Distractions and Reactions'

Haymitch distracts Effie

xxxxxx

I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm never late! I hate being late!

"Haymitch we're late!" I call, but as usual I receive no response

Wig in place, check! Lashes secure, check! lipstick…lipstick…LIPSTICK! I curse my forgetful brain! Where is my darn wild berry lip cake kiss!

"Haymitch! Hurry up!" But I find that he's already at my door. Shirtless.

Wait what? I double back. The man is shirtless. I forget about my wild berry lip cake kiss for a second and take in the sight before me.

"Which one sweetheart?" He holds up two shirts for me but right now I don't give a holy crap, he has muscles. Taut, rippling, rock hard muscles from nape to sternum and I'm almost drooling.

"Neither" Shit, no "-Ah! Any!" I blink away my stupid thoughts. wild berry wild berry wild berry

"You told me to pick a shirt that brings out my eyes, so…" He was right behind me now as I sat shivering at my vanity. I caught his chest in the mirror, oh hell. "Which one? Blue or grey?" He asked, completely oblivious to my racing heart

"I don't care" I sang "Just choose any, we're going to be even later!" I couldn't even look at him, I had blush on my cheeks already but this was just ridiculous.

"Effie! You know I'm no good at this shit! Will you help me? Please?"

Who could say no to those puppy dog eyes, that sandy hair, that strong, hot, muscly- "Okay! Fine" I sighed but my hands shook as I look the shirts from him. I don't think he noticed.

"You ok sweetheart?" Damn he noticed

"Yes! Super! Adrenaline I guess, I hate to be late!" Liar, you make me this way you half naked beast! Damn you.

I took a deep breath, holding the shirts against him so that he was covered, I could feel his heat, it made me shiver again

"Grey!" I handed the shirts back and sat back down before I fell down

"Grey? that easy huh?" he mused

"Well, your eyes are blue and grey but the blue brings out the blue and the grey brings out both which is better because you can get lost in blue but with grey you stand out so…grey…" I realised I was jabbering. I took a breath, looked at his reflection and smiled wide.

He looked at the shirts and shrugged, tossing the blue to one side and slipping his arms into the grey. Did he have to dress in front of me? his stumbling fingers struggled with the delicate buttons

"Oh for crying out loud Haymitch, Here!" We'd be here all night If I didn't help him. I slapped his hands away and started where he left off buttoning up towards the nape of his neck.

I'm not sure why, or even if he noticed but he shuffled ever so slightly closer to me and I patted down his collar.

Shoulders. Gosh. Strong shoulders.

"Do I need a tie?"

"No" I whispered. My hands still resting on him "You don't suit them, here" I un buttoned the top 3 buttons of his shirt again. My fingers accidentally grazing the warm skin underneath "There, much better"

He raised an eye brow

"I meant better suited Haymitch, You pull off the rugged look better than a polished one…don't get any ideas"

He chuckled lightly and I dropped my hands

"Now go, you're distracting me"

"I am?" He asked looking humored, should I have said that out loud?

"Haymitch, I'm trying to get ready, I cant find my wild berry lip cake kiss anywhere!"

"You mean this?" He mused and leant toward me, reaching behind to the vanity. He handed me my lipstick.

"Oh, Thank you…" I blushed awkwardly

"Hmm, you definitely were distracted, it was right there" He chuckled. But my mind was burning with indecent thoughts right now as he remained close

"Don't wear that shade, wear this one…" He said softly and reached behind me again, so close my nose was touching his shoulder. I took in his scent and my knees weakened. He pulled away too quickly and handed me another lipstick

"Ruby satin Merlot glow?" I mused

"Yeah, brings out those golden brown flecks in your eyes" He said innocently and his words knocked the wind out of me "We all get a little distracted sometimes princess" He winked.

He stroked my cheek gently and flashed his heartbreaking lopsided grin.

"C'mon, hurry up, we're going to be even later" His teased and left the room.

A soft smile crept over my face as I stroked the spot of cheek that had been caressed by his touch.

I usually hated distractions but if they felt as good as this each time I happily welcomed a life time of them.

What a team we make.

xxxxxx

FIVE

'Distraction'

Effie Distracts Haymitch this time (Not a follow on from distractions and reactions)

"Just calling to see how you are getting along with not drinking anymore!" She'd said, so why in the hell had she turned up at my home carrying a suitcase.

She'd been here for 10 days now. The only time Id manage to sneak even a sip of the good stuff was when Id be in the bathroom, but even then she'd be banging on my door accusing me of taking too long.

She was irritating, shrill, loud and definitely high maintenance but…my house smelt fresh, I liked the flowers she picked and I couldn't be angry with her anymore, as much as I tried to be, but ever since the rebellion I just didn't have the right or the shame to treat her how I used to.

So, I put up with it, I put up with her. The sobriety thing was a pain, I'd caved over the past few months but now she was here it was near impossible. Not an ounce of liquor in sight. Yeah, it was good for me, my skin was turning more pink than yellow and my appetite was back but something else was back as well. My lobido.

It wasn't too bad at first, more of a twinge that I could relieve myself of in the privacy of my own room at night but, over a few more days I started to ache for it.

Sex.

One on one physical contact with another human being, with a beautiful, busty, curvaceous woman. God, my mouth ran dry just thinking about it.

Then she'd arrived.

Not so much busty or curvy but my god! Did she have an ass to die for.

I wasn't sure if I fancied her but she was definitely all woman. The only woman around here now that paid me any attention without feeling forced. She always smelt so damn good too god dammit! At least she didn't wear those ridiculous wigs any more. A bit too much make up still perhaps but her features had always been pretty anyway.

I first got the difficult urges when I walked in on her polishing my table a few days ago. "You need to take care of this Haymitch! It's mahogany!" She'd ordered, but the only thing I'd wanted to take care of was that gorgeous, round behind of hers, right over the damn table. I'd caught myself almost drooling as she'd bent lower and rocked back and forth as she rubbed at the glossy wood. Instead, I shook myself out of it and took a long walk outside to cool off.

I'd been taking a lot of these long walks recently.

The same night though, I'd thought about her in bed, the very same position, bent over the table, rocking back and forth, my hands at her waist, her skirt around her hips, my dick inside her hot, wet-

"Haymitch? Are you even listening?" She yelled and waved her hands in front of my face. I wasn't no, my Brian had been preoccupied

"I'm trying to rearrange my room, the bed is too close to the window, will you help me?"

I looked at her, she was flush from the effort of probably trying to move it herself, she ran the back of her hand across her forehead and I saw the swell of her breasts above her corset as she heaved a heavy sigh.

Yep. My mind was made up. I definitely fancied her.

My pants tightened and I gripped the arms of my lax chair to calm myself

"How'd you expect to do any thing in a corset like that is beyond me" I sighed and if she noticed my gruff tone she was respectful enough to ignore it

"You're right, maybe I should take it off" she said innocently and I almost died from lack of oxygen

"Forget it princess" I waved "I'll move your precious bed" I said and walked to wards the spare room, kicking myself. It wasn't as though she was going to take it of their and then but the very thought of it made my head explode and it had taken all the strength I'd had not to leap out of that chair and pin her against the wall.

This was getting way out of hand. Effie was my guest. My friend. I had to stop thinking of her this way. But hell, was she making it hard work. Everytime she had rolled her eyes at me, or stuck her tongue into the side of her cheek or licked her top lip and tapped her foot it drove me wild. I'd find myself deliberately dropping things so that she'd pick them up In front of me, I'd forget little jobs she'd asked me to do just so that she would do that thing with her eyes and her tongue and her foot

It was getting borderline perverse and if I couldn't satisfy myself with a drink soon I feared the worst for her.

Then she went and did it.

After I'd moved her bed she made me wait and help her make it.

After I'd done the sheets and covers she'd crawled on all fours onto the bed and began the arrange the scatter cushions. The bed rocked with a little squeak and my body went into over drive. I couldn't have stopped myself if I'd tried.

Before she knew it I was on the bed behind her, pushing my erection against the small of her back. She gasped and took a deep breath but she didn't slap me away as I though she might. Instead she turned in my grasp and eyed me like a meal

"Well it's about god dammed time Haymitch Abernathy!" She moaned and slid a hand against the bulge in my trousers "I've been trying to tempt you all week"

"How did- why didn't you"

"What? Tell you I was horny and spoil all the fun?" She laughed wickedly "Haymitch, Haymitch, Haymitch, I've been watching you since I got here, you've barely taken your eyes off me" we were both sat up on our knees now in the middle of the bed. She pressed herself against me and nibbled at my jaw with her teeth "I must admit I'm very flattered that thoughts of me have been distracting you instead of what's at the end of a bottle"

I caught her bottom lip between mine in one breathless move "you taste so much better" I whispered and she released I quiet squeal at my words and wrapped her arms around my neck, forcing her tongue into my mouth. We kissed like we were starving for each other. I guess we were in a sense. I wondered how long it had been since she'd been with a man, but by her forceful eagerness and speedy shedding of clothing, I guessed a while.

"I have a million and one errands to run Haymitch!" She cried out breathlessly as I kissed my way to her middle then down to her core "distract me! distract me hard!"

I couldn't wait any longer. I slid back up her chest and entered her with such a force that she had to grip the head board so that she wouldn't go through it.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" She cried, as we carried on our rigorous routine well into the night.

By morning, she was sore and bruised and content. I was satisfied and awakened and thirsty for more.

"Got any errands to run today princess" I asked, as she wiggled herself in front of me in her ridiculous heels and feather duster. She looked over her shoulder at me, wickedly.

"Lots" she teased and I came up behind her again and buried my mouth into the crook of her neck

"Then let's get to work on another distraction" I breathed and led her, this time, into my own bed.

We sent for the rest of her stuff a day later. We booth decided that she should stay a little bit longer, just until I'd really gotten all the alcohol out of my system.

Well, I say a little bit longer. I think indefinitely could be classed as a little bit longer than that.

xxxx

SIX

'Keep It Down Sweetheart'

Effie tries to keep her distance from Haymitch for the kids sake

Xxxxxx

"Stop that" Effie mouthed as Haymitch had slid his hand further up her skirt for the 12th time today at dinner. She kicked him slightly but only raised a chuckle and a look in his eye that tortured her very soul.

They'd started their affair on the night that their victors had won. Hugging and cheering and a kiss to the cheek hadn't been enough as Haymitch had found her lips with his and she'd let him. Shortly after a lust fuelled grapple in the main room he'd led her to his bed, silently. Soft kisses down the hall.

She hated his room, it smelt of darkness and dust but the sex had been amazing so by morning the smell became a warm blanket over the two of them.

She'd made him promise to stay completely professional during the days of their victory tour, he'd even go as far as causing bigger rows with her just for the fact that he knew she would punish him for it later. Later. At night. Night was when they'd fall together again in sweaty, tangled heaps. The train was perfect seclusion, Haymitchs chamber was at one end, the victors in the middle and Effie's far far at the other end, just as she'd requested.

It was Haymitch that would come to her every night. She was to much of a lady, but not quite lady enough to say no. No, she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"This has to stop once we're at the penthouse. Our rooms are to close to Katniss and peetas!" She said one early morning as she buried her face into Haymitch neck as they lay in her bed.

"You really think I can hold myself back from you" he growled and kissed her hard on the mouth making her sigh defeatedly

"You have to Haymitch! WE have to, it's only proper and you've been doing so well at holding back from your drinki-" she was stopped as his figures began to circle her middle

"That's because I found something's that satisfies me better" he teased and she melted under his touch. They spent the remainder of their last morning on the train together, in several compromising positions and moaning each other's names until after breakfast.

Now, however, back at the penthouse, she'd refused him for 3 nights now. Even after the grand party where he'd sneaked her into the mansion grounds for a little taster session.

He was becoming more and more difficult with her and he was drinking again.

Luckily, the kids hadn't noticed their little struggle of hands under the table, their eyes were to busy in each other's.

After dinner it was early to bed. A huge press day for all of them tomorrow. They all bid their goodnights in the hall way but as soon as the kids had shut their doors, Haymitch grabbed Effie and forced her into his.

He pinned her, hard against the door and began devouring her neck and jaw and collar bones in hot, needy kisses.

"Haymitch we mustn't, we can't-" she breathed but she'd missed this also and it was very hard to pull away, especially when he tasted of sweet liquor.

But she found the strength somehow.

She managed to push him off eventually and he retreated from her serious face with a huff.

"Can't you just 'not' scream this time?" He teased, pleadingly.

"You know I can't help it once you get going" she sighed and her lids became heavy with remembrance

He smiled knowingly and nodded before opening the door for her

"One more week Darling" she kissed his jaw and teetered back to her bedroom.

Xxxx

That morning Effie had risen earlier than she should. She still wasn't used to waking up alone again and decided to head to the dining room for a coffee.

On tip toeing down the bedroom hall she jumped as the door to Peetas room swung open and out snuck Katniss looking terribly flushed and disheveled

"Oh!" Katniss cried humorously as she nearly crashed into Effie on the way back to her room. Effie stood wide eyed and open mouthed at what she was witnessing. She folded her arm across her chest and tapped her foot.

"What?" Katniss scoffed "you and Haymitch can screw each other's brains out on the train ride over here but I can't spend one night with the man I love?" she teased and the colour drained from Effie's face. All argument flying out of the window. "It's just not proper!" Katniss mocked in her best Capitol accent and Effie rolled her eyes a little but couldn't hide the amused smirk and blush from her face

"As you were Miss Everdeen" Effie smiled and Katniss shook her head with a returning smile and went back to her room.

Effie realised she needed something much stronger than coffee.

Haymitch opened the door on the third knock "there better be a good reason to why I'm being woken up so damn early!" He huffed but Effie looked feral and he knew that look anywhere "don't mind being woken up for that" he settled and pulled her into his room and shut the door

"Just keep it down will you sweetheart, the kids are asleep" he winked and peeled down the straps of her night dress

"Oh haymitch, you have no idea" she giggled

They all missed the press day that day.

xxxxxxx

SEVEN

'Settling for an embrace'

Hayffie Hugs

The first time he hugged me was awkward. He didn't really know what to do when I'd finally been released from the ward. I think he was sorry for leaving me behind, I didn't blame him though. I didn't blame anyone. What was done was done and I was still alive. For that, I was truly grateful and the fact that he worked so hard to get me out meant the world to me. For that, inward eternally thankful. So I accepted the first hug and ignored the stiffness of his embrace and the unwillingness of mine and he carried my bags into his home where I would remain for the foreseeable future.

Xxxxx

The second time he'd hugged me, I'd awoken screaming in the night. It was a new place, a safer place but it was unfamiliar and it messed with my dreams. He hadn't had a choice really as I'd clung to him with tears in my eyes and a pain in my heart. He was respectful enough to stay silent, rest his arms around my shoulders and just, be held by me, until I fell back asleep.

The third time he'd hugged me he was saying goodbye for a few days. I'd walked him to the station, he was travelling to district 1 for an annual meet with Plutarch. Id just needed the walk really, but it was him that had pulled me close as Id said 'see you soon'. He'd never held me so tight before. I realised then that I'd miss him.

The fourth time was his return and it just felt natural. There I'd been, once more at the station and his eyes had lit up at my presance. We'd smiled at each other and then he'd made is way to me, through the crowd and like it was second nature my arms had fallen open and into them he'd fell.

The fith time, we'd argued. It was over silly, trivial things but he'd upset me and I'd given as much as I'd gotten and it was only when I'd exhausted myself in tears that I felt his arms come from behind me and he pulled me against his chest. 'Sorry' he'd said and I'd said it back and he'd kissed the side of my jaw and suddenly his arms where the only place I'd ever want to be.

The sixth time he'd come to my room one evening and without words I'd fallen helplessly into his arms. He'd kissed me softly then harder, then faster then we'd fallen onto my bed in a naked embrace and tangled ourselves up for the rest of the night.

I lost count after 6. It was just a natural part of my day to find his arms around me. To be lost in his big, warm hugs and to be kept safe by his longing kisses. It healed me, I saved him. Together we made it, and it started with an awkward hug.

xxxxxx

EIGHT

'Dream come true'

Haymitch had a wet dream and everybody heard

Katniss started laughing. A quiet titter at first then she got a little louder. Peeta jabbed her in the ribs but they shared a look and pretty soon he was laughing to.

"Children please!" Effie pleaded but the blush in her cheek was impossible to hide and she too began to smile.

Haymitch had ignored the kids, laughter between the pair had been a nice change now that they had finished their victory tour but as soon as Effie lost it and joined in with the fit of giggles he had to know if he was missing out on something important.

"What's the matter with all of you?" He quizzed. The laughing trio simmered down but only a second later the kids where laughing harder than before.

Haymitch looked to Effie for an answer, she had gracefully calmed herself but her smile hadn't faded and neither had the colouring in her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Does anyone mind filling me in on the little joke you're all sharing?" He asked, now a little more irritated.

"It's nothing, truly, Haymitch. Children, finish up we have a big big day ahead" Effie chimed. She desperately wanted them to drop it. Her dignity was as risk too.

Katniss and Peeta did as Effie asked but Haymitch was persistent

"No, no. Do tell, please" he said and sat back with arms folded.

"Yeah, Peeta. Do tell" Katniss teased

"Why me? You tell him!" He recoiled

Katniss looked at Haymitch with an amused smirk then at Effie who was glaring at her hard.

"Katniss…" Effie warned "it isn't proper!"

"Oh for gods sake Effie! Let the girl speak, not everything in life can be 'proper'" Haymitch yelled, lighting a fire underneath Effie.

"Fair enough!" Effie retorted "go ahead Katniss, put Haymitch out of his misery" she then looked over at Haymitch with a sour grin "and don't say I didn't warn you!"

Haymitch rolled his eyes and urged Katniss to fess up with a wave of his hand.

"You were pretty vocal last night Haymitch, that's all…" Katniss began

"Vocal? What are you talking about?" Haymitch huffed and scrunched his eyes in confusion

"Have any…nice dreams last night?" Peeta added, then he and Katniss both looked to Effie before erupting into another fit of giggles

Effie took a long awkward sip from her water glass but Haymitch spied her hidden smirk. He was still completely stumped but he pondered for a moment and tried to remember his dreams from last night. He caught Effie's eyes suddenly and then he remembered.

"Oh…" Was about all he could muster up

"You might want to keep your door shut at night in future Haymitch hmm?" Peeta winked but Haymitch just smiled. He wasn't as easily embarrassed as they thought he would be

"Well, I'm glad I entertained you" Haymitch grinned, he didn't search for Effie's eyes this time though.

"Wasn't it yourself that you were set on entertaining last night Mitchy?"

"Katniss!" Effie scolded "enough!" He almost dropped her water.

"No, it's ok Effie" smiled Haymitch "I'm not ashamed" their eyes met and he winked, much to Effie's disgust. "I am a man after all, you should be flattered"

"Flattered!?" Effie scoffed then set her glass down before she threw it. "Do you think I enjoy being thought of in such ways!? Especially by the likes of you!"

Katniss and Peeta were quiet now

"The very notion of 'us' it's just preposterous!" She continued and Haymitchs eyes widened in amusement

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm your horses there Trinket! It was a dream! Nothing more! What, you think I want to fuck you for real?" He laughed out loud and Effie's jaw dropped

"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY!" She yelled, humiliated

The kids got up and cleared their plates away. Arguments between their escort and mentor never ended pretty.

"Oh, come on Effie! Like you've never thought about it?!" He sneered and that was Katniss and Peetas que to leave

"I assure you I have not!" Effie protested

"Liar, you're blushing!" Haymitch laughed and Effie bowed her head

"Can we just go back to the fact that I was in your dreams last night and not the other way around" she cried proudly

The kids had now vacated to their rooms leaving them to battle. Haymitch was bored, he had better things to do that sit and battle with Effie today, so he'd had a little wet dream, at least he'd enjoyed himself, there was no shame in that. As uncouth as ever he stood from the table walked over to where Effie was sat and planted a hard wet kiss right on her lips

"Your always in my dreams princess" he winked and left her to dwell in the moment.

Effie watched wide eyed and breathless as he exited the room. Her blush had crept back and later on, as she lay in her bed for the evening, she found her self still playing the kiss over and over in her mind. The morning after Effie awoke in a sweaty mess. Unlike she'd ever predicted her dreams had been filled with thoughts of Haymitch last night. Not just thoughts but filled with Haymitch himself, Haymitch naked, Haymitch kissing her again, Haymitch touching her all over and finally, Haymitch bringing her to the best orgasm she'd ever had in her life.

She looked at the door. Closed. Thank god, she thought. If she had have been vocal last night at least she wouldn't have been heard.

Or so she thought.

On descending for breakfast she was met by a trio of muffled giggles. Her worst fear had been realised.

"Sleep well princess?" Haymitch teased

"Oh! Haymitch!" She yelled angrily and the tree of them laughed again

"Please effie! Not another preview!" Cackled Katniss and the table erupted again.

Effie fled to her room, once again humiliated. She slammed the door behind her and thought up ways to punish Haymitch for that kiss. Then her mind wandered to her dreams from last night and she found herself smiling. At least they were even she supposed.

It wasn't long til there was a knock at her bedroom door. She opened it proudly, refusing to let him think he had gotten to her more than he already had

"So the kids are heading out…" He growled "fancy making each other's dreams come true?"

He looked her up and down curiously but was answered by her door shutting in his face.

She supposed making him wait a few hours before she wholeheartedly agreed was defiantly punishment enough.

xxxxxxx

NINE

'When it hurts'.

Effie hurts Haymitch Emotionally

"Ok gather around people, come, come!"

Effie had called a small gathering of close friends around the dining table of the penthouse suite. Haymitch hadn't had a choice of attendance as his liquor was in the dining area thus concluding, so was he.

He trudged to towards the others, glass in hand and the usual unwilling pout and sat at the far end of the table, Effie stood at the head of it with her hands clasped together and her face all a glow.

"Right! Well, I guess your all wondering why I called you hear this evening!" Effie began, Haymitch had already found that her smug smile was starting to annoy him, he exhaled loudly and spun the amber liquid about his glass.

"As you all know, Teddy and I have been dating for nearly a year now and-"

"What?" Haymitch suddenly broke in with a humored tone. His glass now fixed on the table and all eyes apart from Effies fixed on him.

"Since when?" He guffawed. He was met with a number of exasperated sighs and eyes rolls from around the table but Effie refused to meet his questionable gaze and continued.

With an awkward clearing of her throat, all eyes fell back to Effie.

"As I was saying, Teddy and I, well we've decided, together, well….it was my decision really but, but in light of a certain event that has taken place, we both agree, that, well-"

"Damnit woman, spit it out!" Haymitch yelled. He swallowed the rest of his drink and was finally met with her glare.

"Haymitch" Cinna whispered harshly "Not now!"

"No its ok Cinna" Effie said happily, everybody thought she was always too quick to forgive Haymitch's behavior. "He's right, I'm dragging this out! Well, no time like the present!" She beamed as she quickly took to removing the glove from her left hand.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" She cried as the beautiful diamond sparkler was revealed on her fourth finger.

The guests erupted into wondrous, congratulating applause and adoration for the beautiful engagement ring that glittered as Effies hand twirled it about their eyes.

"We're getting married in the spring, I handed my notice in last week, As from tomorrow I will be a kept woman!" Effie squealed in delight and as for Haymitch the rest was a blur.

As the others cooed and cried and happily discussed a spring wedding, Haymitch had become numb.

By the time the guests had left and Effie had distracted herself with some packing, Haymitch's numbness had grown into anger.

"Engaged?" He spat, Effie stopped what she was doing and faced him

"Oh good, you were listening!" She threw back "Arent you going to congratulate me?" She chimed and turned her attention back to her case.

"Congratulate you? I didnt even- how- a year? a whole year and you never told me?" he tore the garments from her hands and slammed the case shut

"Haymitch! Manners!" she cried

"Screw your fucking manners! where were yours? how could you not tell me this?" he threw her belongings down in a rage. Effie remained the perfection of calm and took a deep breath

"Haymitch, you've met Teddy on several occasions, he even came with me when I came to 12 for the last reaping"

"The guy with the chin? I thought he was gay!"

Effies jaw dropped

"He does not- His chin is perfectly adequate thank you very much! and HE IS NOT GAY!" She thought about being offended but realised it was much more fun to gloat "No sir.." She cooed as she became lost in her own thoughts for a moment "He's definitely NOT gay" A saucy smile crept onto her face and Haymitch suddenly felt a pang of jealousy.

"You're quitting?" He asked. A little less bitter

"I quit!" She beamed "Last week. So go ahead, arrange your little party for one! I'm sure you're just dying to celebrate by departure. Go ahead!" She dug a hand into her case and pulled out a bottle of what looked like a very rare and expensive malt whiskey. "Here" She smiled "I was going to leave it in your room before I left but since you're here…" She pushed the bottle unwillingly into his hands. "Its been a pleasure Haymitch. A sea storm most of the time but, well, its been an interesting time. Thank you" She placed a quick kiss at his cheek then turned back to her suitcase

"Is that it?" He asked coolly and watched as her shoulders dropped in surrender

"What?" She replied and met his gaze again "Thats the finest malt this side of the city! Dont you like it?"

"Oh, right, yeah, I love it" He mocked then suddenly launched the whole thing at her bedroom wall, the glass bottle shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and the brown sticky liquid exploded over her pink wash wallpaper

Effie jumped back in shock then turned to him, eyes ablaze

"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! HOW DARE Y-"

"How dare I? HOW DARE I!?" He took her by the arms and pulled her forcefully towards him "HOW DARE YOU!" He shook her slightly and the smug smile fell from her face.

"All these years and thats it!? a megre goodbye and a bottle of fucking nothing!? Whats the matter with you!?" His blood was boiling

"Haymitch you're hurting me!" Effie cried and her bottom lip quivered in fear of him

"Is that all I'm worth? is that all I mean to you?" He shook her again

"Haymitch what are you talking about?"

"Im talking about me and you Effie! All these years? Did it mean nothing? I've seen the way you've looked at me in the past, your countless flirting and constant vying for my attention, you've always had my back, you've always been on my side I thought…I thought you-"

"You thought nothing!" She pulled herself away from him forcefully and pushed at his chest "Yes I Flirted! Yes I wanted your attention! I was crazy about you Haymitch and look where it got me!" She pushed him again. "Nowhere! Ive risked my entire career getting you out of trouble because I CARED ABOUT YOU! You thought….you THOUGHT? I'm a woman Haymitch! A woman needs more than a mans thoughts! I needed to be loved! I needed to be wanted! I needed to be touched!"

His hands suddenly found her waist and he pulled her against him hungrily, their noses were touching and their lips were but breaths apart

"I'm touching you now" He whispered as his hands slid lower. Effie let out a fluttered sigh and her eyes became heavy lidded "Is this what you want? What you've always wanted?" He closed the gap between them and kissed her lips longingly. Effie felt her knees weaken and she fell into him. "Give me another chance Effie" He said and their kiss became heated. He wrapped her in his arms as she beat weakly as chest, clutching his shirt with her sparkling left fist.

Haymitch would forever be her undoing, she knew that. She hated that she loved him. She hated him for being so damn difficult and she hated herself for being so weak.

"Just tell me what to do Effie. Tell me what you need" he breathed but she stopped kissing him suddenly and leant away.

"What?" She questioned, her hands slipped from his chest and she shrugged his hands away

"Tell me what you want me to do?" he pleaded but Effie couldn't to anything but let out a laugh. A laugh filled with remorse as she looked at the beautiful ring on her finger. she brought her hand to her mouth and her laughter soon turned to tears

You see, Effie had been telling Haymitch what to do their entire working life together. She wanted a fresh start, the chance of a life filled with adventure and love not filled with schedules and planning and arranging others. Arranging him.

"Teddy never had to ask" She said suddenly "He made me happy from the day I met him…"

Haymitch read the regret in her eyes and backed away

"Its too late Haymitch. A second chance? You've had several…" She suddenly stopped to let out a sad whimper "You've had chance after chance to choose me! But what did you choose instead…every time?"

He looked down at his feet, then at the sodden mess by the wall

"Exactly." she whispered, she sounded tired and defeated "If I have to tell you how to love me Haymitch Abernathy, you're not and never will be worthy of my love" She threw what was at hand into her case and zipped it shut "Good bye Haymitch" She gave him a parting smile and a stroke to his cheek "Be happy for me, I really do wish you all the very best"

Then she was gone.

All that remained was the sodden mess upon the beautiful pink wash wall. A mere reflection of the mess that would have been, could have been the two of them. If only he had put down the bottle, long enough to see those wanting eyes, hear those hopeful thoughts and register those loving smiles.

Pity, you only really get to see or hear or register the important things, when it hurts.

xxxx

END.

Was that good for you? ;) x Which was your fav? xxx


	2. TWO 4 mini fics

**TEN**

'Crushed'

Haymitch finds out about Effies crush on him

Xxxxxxx

All of the past victors had decided to get together before the reaping of the quarter quell for a lavish, spend all, party. Effie thought it would be a good chance for Peeta and especially Katniss to make some possible allies and so she dressed them in the best and off they all went.

The party was being held in 6, half way between all of the districts. 12 were the last to arrive.

The party was in full swing. Tensions that the kids had felt on the ride over here had quickly faded, they realised that this, truly, was just a party. A celebration of life, a farewell to possibly half of the room. Everybody just wanted to have a good time. There were no weapons allowed and the booze was free.

"You know where I'll be!" Grinned Haymitch and made his way over to the bar

"Oh…" Effie cried and started after him but turned back to the children quickly. "Ok you two, mingle, be polite, get to know everybody and don't cause trouble…Katniss"

Effie was met with her emotionless face so Effie bit her tongue

"If you need me children, I'll be at the bar, babysitting" Effie winked. That brought a small smile from them both and they all headed off

"Please do go easy tonight Haymitch. It's an important night, we too need to source allies for them" Effie pleaded

Haymitch couldn't argue. Not tonight. For once she was right. He had to keep a clear head. He nodded graciously and added a little more soda to his mixer

"Thank you" Effie offered with a smile but it soon faded. She looked him up and down tenderly and felt a knot form in her stomach

"Haymitch?" She asked gently

"Don't start princess" Haymitch warned nicely, he saw the tears forming in her eyes and he heard the worry in her voice

"Who- who will you chose, who are your allies if- if your-" she couldn't form a sentence in fear of breaking down. She bit hard on her lip to distract herself and took a swig from Haymitchs drink

"Don't you worry about me sweetheart. When it comes down to it, I know who I can trust" he stated and prised his glass from her shaking hands

"Do you trust me Haymitch?" She asked sadly

"I didn't…but…let's just say you've grown on me" he winked and she knew that was his way of saying 'yes I do' so she dropped the subject with a smile

"Effie?! Effie is that you?!" A tall woman with brown hair and eyes, and head to toe covered in glitter, approached hurriedly

"Kay? Kay is that really you! Oh! Darling!" Cried Effie as the women hugged and giggled excitedly.

"Haymitch, this is Kay Vue Dandernum! We trained together when we were young girls!" Effie squealed and they hugged again

"Kay this is Haym-"

"Oh I know who you are!" Cried Kay and kissed him on both cheeks. "You finally got your victor hmm Effie" Kay cooed with a wink and Effie's head suddenly dropped with a blush

"You mean victors" Haymitch tried to correct but Kay looked at him confused.

"No, you!" Kay laughed and Haymitch cocked his head to one side "your practically making me blush you look so cute together!"

"Together?" Haymitch repeated and was about to protest

"Katniss and Peeta!" Effie chimed in hoping that her cheeks weren't too pink "of course she means victors!" She giggled awkwardly and cleared her throat "you see Kay left before we finished training to be a landscaper instead, she doesn't see much on the games, she must be a little confused, it is Katniss and Peeta that are together, that's what you meant right Kay? Right?" Effie prayed she would take the hint but no such luck

"No no no!" Kay laughed, your victor right here! I remember when you used to drool over his pictures back at training school, and now here you are! Together at last" she cried and went for Effie's left hand "what? No ring yet? Effie Trinket! If your still the girl I know, I know you have a knack for getting exactly what you want"

Effie was silent and her face was now drained white. Haymitch, however had been grinning since the mention of 'drool' and 'pictures'

"That true Efs?" He teased and wrapped an arm about her shoulder which she quickly dipped away from "do you? Have a knack for getting what you want?"

"Are you kidding me!" Cried Kay "the only reason this woman joined the academy in the first place was so she could meet you! She had the biggest crush on-"

"Enough! Thank you Kay! I'm sure Haymitch doesn't want to be indulged with silly school girl antics from the past, we WERE young after all!" Effie glared but Kay was oblivious still. Effie then looked at Haymitch quickly and he was still grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Are YOU kidding ME" Haymitch teased "please, Effie darling, indulge away!"

Effie rolled her eyes in humiliation

"Kay…" Effie began "Haymitch is now mentor for district 12, I am his escort"

"Effie! Duh! I know that! I do catch some from the games!" Kay laughed and looked at Haymitch "see, told you she had a knack for always getting what she wanted! We were 16, 17 right Effie? Effie was going to become your escort and have you fall madly in love with her!" Kay hiccuped, intoxicated, clearly. Effie wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Well, I need to get get back to my group! I'm an escort now to 3!" Kay grinned "I just had to come over and say hi, you two looked simply adorable staring into one another's eyes over here at the bar" she pulled Effie into a hug "I'm so happy you got what you always wanted efs! You deserve it!" Then her eyes fell to Haymitch "you got yourself a good lady mr Abernathy, don't break her heart!" She winked then left with a cloud of sparkle in her wake.

They both stood in silence for the longest moment. Effie mulling over the quickest way to jump out of a window and Haymitch going over Kay's story in his head until it made him chuckle

"Madly in love hmm?" He said finally

"You know I best go check on Katniss and Pe-" but she was silenced and held back by Haymitchs hand at her stomach

"I don't think so!" He mused and grabbed her by the hand and lead her out of the main ball room into what looked like the cloak room. It was dark and dusty and he pushed her up against a rail of furs

"Is it true?" Haymitch asked sombrely

"Don't be ridiculous!" She guffawed and pushed his hands from her "Ha! Is it true? Can you imagine ! Just the very thought of- the notion of- yes" she gave up "yes it's true"

"You joined the games, for me?" He asked, it was almost a whisper

"Yes but it was a stupid crush Haymitch, I was young and you were handsome and I was excited about becoming an escort and when I asked for 12 I impressed them because people usually ask for better dist-"

"You asked?" He quizzed

"Y- yes" she answered shakily "I wanted to be near- ah, I thought I could take care of you"

She felt something stir within him

"Do you still think I'm handsome?" He teased and she could feel his smirk burning through the darkness

"Yes" she whispered back and then his strong hands at her waist, pulling her closer

"Haymitch!" She breathed "we mustn't"

And he closed the gap between them, capturing her soft lips between his own

"There isn't much time left Efs" he whispered as he nibbled along her bottom lip and dragged out a breathless moan from her body

"so I think…we must"

Xxxxxxx

**ELEVEN**

'Wide awake '

Effie has a naughty dream

Xxxxxx

I'm kissing in the darkness. I can feel his stubble under my fingertips as his mouth moves in slow motion with mine. Slowly, sensually. He's kissing me deeper with each stroke of his tongue and I'm wild with need. His body is warm and strong and the way he pushes me into the bed and pins down my arms makes me moan in defiance. Dominate me. I want him to dominate me.

He places soft, feathering kisses at my chin, just underneath my jaw, the crook of my neck, the barrel of my neck, my collar bone, my chest then each nipple. Just when I'm missing his lips on my own he ventures lower and I guide him to exactly where I want him. A kiss at my navel, a kiss at my hip bone, he slides further still until finally his mouth is at my core and his tongue is dancing delicious circles around my pressure point.

"Oh- Oh god!" I begin to shudder. His hot trusting tongue is hitting me exactly where it thrums and I'm losing it, I'm LOSING IT!

"Yes!" I'm almost there! The pressure is exquisite! Each lick sends a bolt of electrifying pleasure up my body. My hips begin grinding in rhythm of his ministrations as he flicks his heavy tongue across my clit

"Yes! Yes! YES!" I begin to cry as I'm tipped over the edge and my entire being begins to convulse with pleasure! Whatever sound escapes me next is almost animalistic as I reach the peak of orgasm and ride it out with his mouth still between my thighs

We are still for a moment as I catch my breath and feel his weight shift up toward me on the bed. My hands are at his face, searching for his features in the darkness of the night. A strong jaw, a mess of hair and the softest lips I've ever tasted

"Who are you?" I sigh "that time was incredible"

You see, I'd been fantasising about this man for weeks, no, months. He was in my dreams, in my thoughts, in every single blush that adorned my cheek if I let my mind wander during the day. Would he reveal his faceless self tonight?. I was usually awake by now but tonight I was determined! I was desperate to know who my sleep lover was!

I reached over to the night stand where I dreamt up a lamp and pulled the cord to 'on'. Light flooded the bedroom, I pushed my waves from my eyes and I looked at his face for the very first time…

"Hey princess"

Xxxx

"FUCK!" I awoke and shot up in a sweaty, breathless state. I looked around my moonlit room and found it empty. My bed, empty, my night gown, still in tact and not shredded on the floor like I'd envisioned. I wiped a hand across my brow and down my neck to my chest. My heart was beating wildly, the sweat was making me shiver. I felt a little lower and I was moist.

"Oh my god" I exhaled and fell back onto my pillow. I ran my hands back over my body, still pulsing with the static from my crippling orgasm. I couldn't shift the naughty smile from my lips

Haymitch Abernathy. You dog.

Can you believe it! My daily nightmare was the man of my dreams.

I rolled over onto my side and curled up to a spare pillow, I imagined it was him for a moment and I held it tight until my breathing regulated.

Haymitch Abernathy. Interesting.

Xxxxxxx

It was over dinner that evening when I found myself blushing uncontrollably. He'd accidentally brushed my fingers with his as he passed me my glass of wine. It shook me to the core. He didn't even notice.

Later on, as the wine begin to work on clouding my brain, I caught myself gazing. Watching his blue eyes flicker behind soft fallen locks of his hair. I found myself brushing a strand away and curling it behind his ear before I froze at the very audacity of my actions and returned to my wine as he looked at me like I was crazy.

He was wise enough to brush past my little breach of his personal space with a roll of his eye. I think he just thinks I'm weird.

Xxxxx

I was seated on the couch with my feet tucked beneath me, my second glass in hand and my book in the other when I felt the space beside me dip and I felt his warm breath at my cheek as he leaned in over my shoulder.

"Whatcha readin'" he asked sleepily. The growl in his voice made my breath catch in my throat. He smelt amazing too. A light Cologne and something sweeter but I couldn't think what.

"Forbidden shores" I answered and closed it up with a 'snap' it made him jump and he smirked at me

"Is it dirty?" He teased with a wink and I swallowed the lump in my throat and washed it down with a bit more wine

"It's…romantic" I answered and got up to move away, placing my book and glass on the mantle and then gripping it hard to distract myself from my illustrious thoughts.

"You ok Ef?" He asked me sweetly. Haymitch was only really nice to me when we were alone. I liked it. I knew he had a certain rep and image to uphold on the outside of our little penthouse suite but in doors, when it was just he and I, he was a sweetheart. A gentleman. It drove me wild.

"I- ah- yes! I'm fine. I'm tired. Goodnight Haymitch" I smiled reassuringly but I saw his brow furrow and made my way to my room before he could ask me any further questions. No such luck. He caught me at my door and spun me around by the elbow. His strength made my knees weak as I collided with his chest, my hands slowly slid down his torso before falling to my sides

"Your acting strange tonight, I always feel like I've done something wrong when you act like this, what's the matter?" He asked, slightly concerned.

Watching him stand there, gazing at me with worry in his eyes, his hands resting on my upper arms and his lips waiting patiently with baited breath for my reply. Those soft, dreamy lips, I gave them my reply, I raised up onto my tip toes and captured them between my own in a lingering kiss.

It wasn't enough.

I pulled away briefly, sliding my hands back up to around his neck and titled my head for a better angle before kissing him again, harder.

I pulled away again this time realising that I wasn't dreaming anymore, that I actually wasn't meant to be doing this for real. I put my hands to my mouth and took a deep breath in

"Sorry Haymitch! I'm so- I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me I-" I ran back into my room and closed the door on him. His face had been unreadable and he hadn't broken my door down just yet for a round two so I was guessing he was just as embarrassed as I was.

Curses! Effie you stupid girl. I expected to be teased mercilessly in the morning

Xxxx

I showered quickly and dried my hair. I slipped into a clean night dress and headed into my bedroom.

I had to blink a few times to check I was indeed awake as I walked in to find Haymitch leant by my bedpost, shirtless and sleepy eyed, sleepy eyed and something else. Something…animalistic.

"Haymitch?" I sighed. I didn't know what else to say but his name

"I need you to do that again" he commanded quietly

"Do what?" I asked rhetorically. I knew exactly what. My mouth ran dry at the very thought if it and my eyes flickered to his lips

"I need you to kiss me" he said, a little more desperately and closed the gap between us in two large steps. I was suddenly in his grasp again but this time our noses where touching and I could almost taste the sweet smell of whiskey on his lips, that was it, whiskey.

"Why would you need that?" I asked weakly, my heart was threading already and I was shocked at how breathless I had become

"I need to know that I'm not dreaming, I need to know that I'm awake, and that your here and-"

And I kissed him again. Hard and forceful, so much so that I backed him back towards the bed and he hit his back against the post.

"Ouch" he laughed

"Sorry" I said

"It's ok" he replied "if it hurts it means I'm awake" he sounded thankful almost and I caved, wrapping my arms around him again as he lifted me up into the bed.

He was on his knees above me as I propped myself up on to my elbows to capture those lips of his once again. He cradled my head in his hands as I sat up to meet his chest and ran my fingernails down his front

"I need you to rip this gown off!" I ordered breathlessly, I didn't want to be dreaming either and no sooner than is spoken was it in two halves and thrown to the ground

He pushed me down into the bed and kissed his way down the length of my body. Suddenly it was all very déjà vu and I cried out in anticipation.

I bucked hard against him as I felt his tongue enter inside me and I let out a shuddering moan. He thrust it in and out, lapping up my juices making my toes curl and my teeth bite down hard on my lip.

His fingers worked my clitoris and worked me heartily to my peak. I was almost there when I heard the clink of his belt and suddenly my knees were hooked up into his hands as he dragged me down the bed closer to him

I felt his erection at my wet center, throbbing for approval. I gripped my head board hard and nodded and he was inside me in seconds, filling me whole and gripping my hips to pull himself in further.

I cried out but the feeling was incredible and he began our rhythm. Slow at first, then a little faster, then faster and harder and harder and harder then a little slower as we caught our breath but then like a wild animal, pounding me into non existence until I came so hard I screamed out loud.

Xxxxx

I caught myself blushing everytime I found his eyes on me the next day. Now that we both knew exactly what we dreamt about at night. Now that everytime we caught each other staring sleepily into space or smiling at nothing, we knew, secretly, just between the two of us, we knew exactly what it meant and we knew exactly what we'd be getting up to in the privacy of our penthouse sweet a few hours later.

Xxxxxxxxx

**TWELVE**

'Slap me to sleep'

Effie and Haymitch get disturbed

Xxxxx

Effie had never slapped anyone before but there's a first for everything right? It had happened during a heated battle with non other than Haymitch Abernathy over a debate on Capitol law against life in a district.

She hadn't meant to hit him so hard….no, wait, who was she kidding, ok, she hadn't meant to hit him AS hard as she had done. Forgetting the ring that was still present on her right hand, it left a neat little cut to Haymitchs left cheek.

As he had lurched toward her and she swore she was about to be choked to death, but, instead, had found herself wrapped inside his arms and peppered with an array of furious kisses, trailing down the barrel of her neck.

Eventually his trail of kisses had led to her eager, open mouth and they found them selves both backed up quite provocatively, against the kitchen units.

He tore at the bottom of her tight skirt for better access

"Haymitch Abernathy how dare you!"

"Wanna take it off?"

"What? Here? In the kitchen? I'm a lady Haymitch….just hitch the damn thing up"

He complied, teasing it up over her hips then lifting her slowly onto the counter. His sudden change in pace made her moan sensually. He ran his hands up the length of her thighs then back to her knees before pulling them apart roughly. It made her gasp and she shifted herself and him closer by tugging on the lapels of his jacket.

She peeled off his jacket then and kissed him. Pulling his lips down forcefully into hers then moving her tongue inside him, in perfect lyrical sync with the grinding of her hips. He let out a moan he raked his fingers up into her hair, knocking her ridiculous wig off in the process. Knowing that she was driving him wild made Effie a little bit crazy.

They pushed back and forth with one another, each of them fighting for dominance. Haymitch had the upper hand, he was stronger, but Effie was quick, as quick as a cat as she slid down off of the counter and out of his reach. She shimmied her skirt back down and wiped at her lips

"Haymitch we mustn't" she purred with a naughty grin, it melted him

"Don't make me beg princess" he growled and took a playfully threatening step towards her

"I think I want you to beg" she teased and licked the corner of her top lip slowly. Haymitch gripped the counter hard and his eyes fluttered at the sight

"I don't think so, c'mere" he panted and went for her but she was quick, even on those heels of hers and she ran around the dining room table as Haymitch stumbled towards the opposite side

"So you wanna play a little game do you?" He sighed irritably and pondered over which side to run around first

But, screw it, he thought and leaped up and lunged across the top of it sliding across the surface until he caught her in his arms and they both came crashing down onto the floor in a head of utensils, broken china and glass

"HAYMITCH!" She yelled but was soon silenced by his lips against hers. He pressed their weight into the floor making them both breathless. There kisses soon grew heated, as did the erection in his trousers and the pooling between her thighs.

"You broke our best china!" She moaned pleasurably between his rough kisses "you need to be punished!"

"Should I bend over so you can spank me?" He teased into her mouth and slid his hand deep between her thighs and rubbed her soaked, lace undergarments.

"Oh- oh god!" She trembled "your forgiven!" And cried and arched her hips to grind into his hand for added pressure, biting at her bottom lip and gripping at his hair tightly

He was caressing her into oblivion and her mind was way too fogged by her inner growing orgasm to realise that they were no longer alone in the penthouse

"What the hell happened here!"

They heard Cinna yell and Portia gasp. Luckily their undignified state was shadowed by the large dining room table as they worked quick to straighten each other's clothing

Cinna panned the kitchen area. A strewn jacket and an ownerless wig, several broken mugs and cupboards and drawers all half open and askew. Then he spotted the table setting, or what was left of it until finally his feet led him to the other side of the table where a guilty looking Effie and a mischievous looking Haymitch stood from the floor and leaned side by side.

"Care to explain!" Cinna demanded but straight away portia had spied Effie's smudged lips all over Haymitch's face and neck

Haymitch let out a chuckle and Effie jabbed him in the ribs

"Well?!" Cinna urged, clearly oblivious to the obvious. Portia stood behind him and raised a knowledgable eyebrow to them both

"You two fighting again?" Portia offered

"YES! Yes we were!" Effie quickly agreed and looked sombrely towards Cinna "sorry"

He rolled his eyes. "So you're throwing crockery at each other now? You can't keep doing this you guys! It has to stop!"

"You're right" Haymitch agreed cheekily "in fact, fights over. Effie I'm sorry, I'll clean this up later, right now I'm going into my room for a nap…" He looked Effie up and down "all that fighting made me so so tired" he sighed playfully and then looked back at Cinna and Portia "…I may be some time" then he left casually and calmly towards the bedroom chambers.

"You know what!" Effie chirped, straightening her disheveled hair and skirt "Haymitch is right" she stifled a fake yawn and Portia hid her grin behind her hand "I'm going to take a nap too. A nice, long, hard….sweaty…dirty…" She began to lose focus until Portia cleared her throat "-NAP! Ah- good night- day, whatever-" she twirled her hand in the air "we'll sort this, don't you worry" then she too headed for the bedrooms.

"Think we should wait Portia? Make sure they get to sleep and don't start battling again?" Cinna asked worriedly. Portia came behind him and patted his shoulders

"Oh Cinna. They won't be fighting any more, trust me. They definitely won't be sleeping either" she winked as he looked at her with confused eyes "c'mon" she sighed "I'll explain on the way out"

Xxxxxx

**THIRTEEN**

'Beginnings and such'

Effie and Haymitch meet for the first time.

Xxxxxx

The initial attraction was there because each of them felt that one another was different. They stood out from the crowd. He saw a Capitol woman who, although dressed daringly like the rest, she seemed to be the one telling the jokes not laughing along with them, absent mindedly. She saw a district looking man who, unlike all the rest who would fawn over her for riches, success and the chance for quick fame but instead, he sat back and observed, watching her from affar, never approaching or even hinting at the want of conversation. Just sat back casually, like he didn't dare or he didn't care.

Effie liked a challenge and so few had come her way of late so she, unlike she had ever done for any man before, approached him.

"Why admire me from afar when I would have come over if you'd have asked?" she teased and stood before him with her hands on her hips.

To her surprise, he did not jump out of his seat to kiss her hand and make her acquaintance, he just remained seated, glass in hand and took a lengthy look at her. She liked it.

"But…you're already here" he noted sarcastically then shifted around the booth he was in and patted the seat beside him. "Might as well take a seat, those she's must be killing you"

She hesitate for a moment and looked around the roo. It was filled with wanton admirers, most eyes on her and what her next actions would be, any one of them waiting to swoop if she turned on her heel and ignored the request to sit. She smiled a little and sat.

"I'm Effie" she sighed and held out her hand

"Mitch" he replied and took it. Instead of a graceful lift to his lips he shook it roughly causing her to gasp at his strength.

"Are you a victor Mitch? I don't believe I recognise you?" She questioned. But who would. Haymitch had been out of the city eye for years. His hair had grown long enough to frame his face and he was more tanned now from working out doors. His first few years as a mentor had been a distaster. 3 of his escorts had left screaming blue murder and he'd been issued a warning from the Capitol. 5 year sabbatical to get his act together of he could face a prison cell.

His 5 years was up, and here he was. Keeping his head down and trying to avoid his prison fate.

"No, not a victor, just a lowly districtee hoping to make it in the big bad Capitol" he lied. He knew full well what revealing his real name would do, it would reveal his reputation and leave him once again, drinking alone. He was liking her company and he was liking his inconspicuousness. She wasn't the only one who had not recognised him tonight.

"Make it doing what? Exactly?" She queried, hoping she hadn't made the mistake of coming over here, just another ladder climber she suspected.

"Haven't quite figured that part out yet, but enough about me, what do you do? From your sea of adoring fans I see you must be quite the star around here. Let me guess, escort?" He asked but she hated being so obvious. Unlike most of her new collegues, SHE had bigger dreams. It was her first year as an escort, that's why she had so many admirers, they liked a new talent, fresh meat. But she was bored already. She would be allocated to her district tomorrow afternoon and then she would work her damnedest to secure victors under her belt til one day, president snow himself would see her potential and they would become vast friends and allies and she would work as his presidential escort and secretary in the big white mansion and all the fame and money in the Capitol would be at her disposal! What all little Capitol girls dreamed of really, but Effie had a determination that wouldnt, couldn't fail her.

"Wrong! I'm no escort, I'm just a mere Capitol citizen hoping to look beyond my means to seek adventure and…"

"Romance?" He butted in

"Yes, why not! A little romance never harmed anyone!" She teased. She liked him already. He was nothing like the Capitol drones that had been vying for her attention and affection tonight. He was cheeky, dark and mysterious. She had a feeling that he was hiding something, but then again, so was she and it felt dangerous. Exciting. She'd found the bad boy at the party and she wanted to play a game of trouble.

A waitress came to their booth offering champagne.

"Two glasses please" said Haymitch

"We'll have the bottle, thankyou" grinned Effie and Haymitch raised an eye brow. The waitress set their glasses and bottle down and left them alone

"Can you handle the whole bottle?" Haymitch laughed and filled their glasses.

"It's not the bottle I'm worried about handling" she smirked and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He laughed but she didn't answer. She just raised a brow and looked down to his lips, slowly and seductively, then her gaze went back to his eyes and he swallowed slowly.

She fascinated him.

Most of the other Capitol girls, even the district ones he had come across, had been hard work. Either too shy to make the first move or way too eager. Effie seemed different, from the jokes and stories he had heard her telling she seemed pretty laid back and down to earth, she was also ballsy and stern, he'd seen her knock down one or two eager gentlemen herself with just her words. Yes, he'd found himself watching her most of the evening. All the Capitol girls dressed ridiculously but she had an edge, she, unlike the rest, was comfortable within herself and her dresses and her stupidly high heels.

Everyone in the room had noticed she set apart from the crowd but she was here, with him, a grungy districtee over a gaggle of Panems rich lists. Interesting.

He hadn't had 'interesting' in his life for a long time. He liked it. He liked her.

They spent the next hour or so deep in conversation. He told her exactly what he thought of the Capitol and she had laughed at his audacity and tried to defend her fancy city. They enjoyed teasing each other about their upbringing and back grounds, she mocked his accent and he mocked hers, she leant her forehead on his shoulder as she giggled and he petted her knee when she moved closer. The champagne bubbles had worked there magic and now their laughter was being carried across the room.

"Looks like we have an audience" laughed Haymitch and nodded towards the bar, Effie followed his eyes and found a flurry of male and female escorts looking their way, chatting behind their hands and throwing curious looks.

"I'm not sure if it's me their still interested in knowing about or you" she teased "we've all been wondering, who could the mysterious, handsome and rugged stranger be!" She let out a soft giggle and her hand fell upon his forearm and stayed there "just who are you indeed, Mitch?" She quizzed, leaning a little closer and giving their admirers something to really look at.

Haymitch noticed what she was doing and gave her a hand in teasing their ever growing crowd of spectators. He placed his free hand on top of hers and linked his fingers with hers. It made her shiver, in a good way, in a great way. She felt a twinge between her legs and heat began to pool down there, her lips parted slightly so she could catch her breath.

"I should ask you the very same question" Haymitch answered. It intrigued him still that she was sat here with just him when she could be having the time of her life with all of her friends over there.

"Well, how about we get out of here so we can get to know each other a little better?" She whispered and leant closer still. Her perfume hit his nose and it was intoxicating. He inhaled deeply and his eyes started to glaze over with the need to taste her skin.

"Lead the way princess" he smirked and she slid a hand down his inner thigh quickly before standing up and making her way out through the balcony doors out into the gardens.

Xxxx

He followed her down the stone steps as she made her way past the main water feature and further into the hotel gardens, the further she walked the darker it became around them until she reached the edging of the gardens where the night lights stopped. She came to a halt, taking in the night air and looked out into the blackened trees in front of her.

"Path finishes here" Haymitch stated coming up behind her, so close that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck "we should head back"

Effie didn't say a word. She tilted her head around slowly and looked over her shoulder. Their noses met and she placed a lingering kiss on the tip of his lips before turning back and heading forward into the acre of trees before them.

He found her backed up against a tree when he ventured in after her. She leant against it with her hands behind her back, clawing at the bark and her neck arched and exposed. No more words passed between them as he ran his hands down the barrel of her neck feeling her soft milky white skin.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked coyly. He knew if she let him go any further he would find it impossible to stop. She could tell by the way he was breathing so heavily that he was struggling to hold himself back.

She slid down the straps of her embellished gown and let it slip to the leaf covered ground. Haymitchs breath caught in his throat. It was almost pitch black out here but she guided his hands further down her body so that he could feel her nakedness, and her arousal.

"I take that as a yes" he breathed and grazed the tip of her breasts with his finger tips, making her moan lightly and she pushed her hips forward wanting the contact.

Haymitch slid his jacket from his shoulders as Effie fiddled, blindly with the buttons of his shirt. As soon as his bare chest burned against hers their mouths met in a firey, hungry kiss and his shirt followed his jacket to the ground. Effie moaned into his mouth as his tongue delved deeper into hers, he tasted of their champagne and his musky scent was delicious to her, making her drowsy with lust.

They made love in the darkness. Their breathless, heavy moans, masked by the sound of the wind blowing wildly through the trees.

They came loudly together as Effie's bare back rubbed roughly against the dry bark. Her final scream of passion was a happy mixture of pain and pure ecstasy.

The party had ended before their escapade had. They stumbled back into the hotel clumsily and still high off of each other.

"My room" Effie whispered into his ear as the fell into the elevator, messily dressed and still wrapped in one another's arms.

"What If we get caught?" Haymitch chuckled as he nibbled at her neck and jaw

"It's forbidden for escorts and mentors to fornicate" she told him quickly, his ministrations on her weak spot were slowly driving her over the edge for the second time "we'll be fine"

They fell into her hotel suite and he stayed in her bed for the remainder of the night.

Xxxx

Morning came and Effie was sore. Her back itched and her thighs ached from being clasped around Mitch's hips that evening. She let out a somber sigh and turned to find him awake beside her and smiling contently.

"Morning" he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Effie had surprised herself on how comfortable she felt waking up to the ever still so mysterious gentleman in her bed. She NEVER let anyone stay over, for her, this was a nice, rare and exciting change.

"Morning" she sighed and then winced at the slight pain that twinged down her spine. Haymitch noticed and bit his lip.

"You need some antiseptic cream on your back" he admitted "it's a little scratched up from the tree bark, sorry"

She let out a little laugh and blushed slightly. "Theres some in that drawer on your side, would you mind?"

He opened the drawer nearest to him and pulled out the cream then motioned for her to lie on her front.

"Oh" she gasped at the request "thank you" and she turned with a little smirk and rested on her bare front as he straddled over her the small of her back gently. The cream was cold against her burning skin and she jumped slightly

"Sorry" he said and placed a tender kiss at the tip of her shoulder blade.

"Mmmm, forgiven" she sighed and felt her eyes falling heavy again as he massaged her tender skin. She only had a few grazes but he couldn't help but feel guilty for causing them. Guilt was also a new feeling for Haymitch. In fact feeling anything altogether was quite new to him.

Once he'd finished applying her cream he led back beside her and ran his fingers through her soft natural hair

"You shouldn't cover this up you know. You're beautiful"

Effie had never been called beautiful when she had looked like this before but then she remembered, this was the normal look for women from the districts, districts that were a little poorer and where the folk were more concerned about where their next meal was coming from, not their next shopping trip.

She looked at him sadly but affectionately and wondered where the lines of his face had taken him though life. He was the first man that had ever fascinated and confused her this much and yet he still managed to remain so charming. She closed the gap between them quickly and kissed him hard, Rollin them so that she was on top of him. She held him so tight it worried him, he felt like she was either about to disappear or tell him something dreadful.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck

She looked up slowly and caught his eyes in hers

"I like you" she stated

"I like you too" he smiled and kissed her longingly for a moment

"I have a confession" she admitted

"Whatever you have to tell me, don't. I don't care, it won't change my mind about you" he stated "I haven't felt like this in a long time, I don't want this to end"

They kissed again.

"Ok" she said quietly "but, I want to tell you. Tonight, meet me here at 7? Let's start over, a fresh. I'll tell you all about me and you tell me everything about you, agreed?" He laughed a little and her request made him nervous. He feared losing her already because of his stupid drunken history but he agreed. If this was the start of something spectacular, he wanted to start it honestly and openly.

"I have to be somewhere this afternoon but I'll be here for 7 I promise, and I'll tell you everything" he sighed and rolled them over again so that he was ontop of her and his hands were at her back, protecting it.

"Thankyou" she sighed and ran the tip of her lips over his jaw, wrapping her arms around his neck and curling her fingers into his hair. His arousal grew again immediately and she felt him hard against her center.

They tangled themselves up with one another for another sweaty hour before parting ways for the rest of the day.

Xxxx

It was almost 6pm and Effie was last in line for the district placement meeting. She tapped her foot impatiently as time ticked by, she needed to be half way across the city in one hour to meet Mitch

"Euphemia Trinket?"

"Yes me!" She jumped up and followed the secretary into the main office.

She was seated at a large mahogany desk and offered a drink which she happily declined, time was ticking.

"Miss Trinket?" A man in a black satin coat sat in the large chair across the other side of the desk and riffled through a heap of papers.

"Yes sir, that is I" she beamed impatiently

"As you are new to Escort duties you will be starting at District 12-"

"12?" She hissed suddenly and the man across from her lowered his spectacles

"Is there a problem with that Miss Trinket?" He asked angrily and his tone scared her a little

"No, no it's just…well….isn't that the district that Mr Haymitch Abernathy is returning to this year?" She quizzed panicky

"Yes it is why?" He replied and her face fell "I see you have heard the stories then?" He asked

"Ooooh yes" she answered sadly "we've all heard the stories, was it 2 or 3 escorts that quit on him in the space of a year?" She sighed

"That's why we thought someone of your age and lack of experience would be refreshing to this line of work, you would possibly be able to….set a different tone perhaps. Rein him in a little, show him who's boss? You are determined aren't you? To aim for a higher district?"

"Oh yes sir!" She beamed eagerly "I will not let the disgusting stories of that awful man ruin my chances of making a successful career for myself"

"Good!" He answered "president Snow himself asked for you to be placed at 12, he has faith in you too it seems"

Effie's face lit up an she bounced in her chair

"Really! Oh goodness! What an honour! Oh! I will not let you down, I swear! Drunk, crass, whatever he may be, Haymitch Abernathy will not defeat me! I'll work my damnedest to get 12 it's victors, believe me!"

"Good, that's settled then!" The man droned and snapped his paper file shut "wait here, I'll fetch Haymitch, you two can introduce yourselves now"

"Ye sir!" Effie chimed and she stood to smooth out her dress. The man opened a door to his left and nodded towards whoever was waiting outside of it "come in Mr Abenayhy, your new escort awaits"

Effie stood tall and straight, with all the determination she could muster to put on her best and brightest smile and in he walked

"Miss Trinket, meet 12's only ever Victor and mentor Mr Haymitch Abernathy, Mr Abernathy, meet Miss Euph- erm, Euphi, Eupha, ah- Effie! Effie Trinket, your new escort."

Xxxxxxx


	3. THREE 1 mini fic

**FOURTEEN**

Requested by Anon on tumblr. A little song drabble inspired my Maroon 5's 'One More Night'.

I hope I did it justice. Enjoy x

xxx

'One more night'

Its funny that there's so much hatred when it comes to love.

We'd been going hard at each other for almost 4 months now, in both senses. From the bitter feuds about my drinking and her nagging, to the way she would look at me, with such fire in her eyes that melted me every time and made me succumb to her favor.

We'd woken up in my bed this morning and it started almost instantly.

Drinking, nagging, drinking, nagging, yelling, drinking, fighting, nagging.

I was done.

She was done.

We'd called it a day. Again.

xxxx

It was 7:15pm when there was a knock on the door of my city apartment. The apartment I'd only rented between games to be closer to her. She hated district 12 and there was better booze here, so we….I compromised.

"What?" I answered in a tired drawl and she didn't wait for an invitation before she stepped past me into my hallway then off into my bedroom

"What are you doing?" I asked and watched from the bedroom doorway as she riffled through my drawers

"Just collecting some of the things that I left here" She said nonchalantly. Dammit, I hated that I loved it when she had an attitude with me. She breezed past me again towards my bathroom and I caught her perfume.

White musk and lilys. My mouth watered at the sheer taste of it in the air.

I leant between the door frame from bedroom to bathroom and admired her nerve.

She looked fucking hot. Obviously on purpose, she always managed to take my breath away after we'd argued. Her tight dresses and swept up hair. She knew I loved her real hair, she was doing it again.

"What are you really doing here?" I teased and took a swig from my beer bottle, my eyes were fixed onto her behind. She turned to me, arms folded, lips pouted.

"I told you, I'm getting my things" She took a couple of her perfume bottles from my sink and her toothbrush and pushed me aside.

I loved it when she got physical.

"I don't want to have to come back here again so I'm doing this now" She sighed and strutted towards my bed to lay out her things. "Top drawer, over there" She pointed "Would you mind please?" She clicked her fingers then twirled them in the air, in other words 'fetch'. I opened the drawer and pulled out something lace, something silky, something black and very small. I swallowed hard. Damn she was good. I placed my bottle down then threw her underwear back into the drawer.

"Haymitch? Gimme!" she ordered

"Come and get it" I replied

"Haymitch…" it was a warning. But she was biting down hard on her bottom lip and her breathing had become alot quicker. I slammed the drawer shut.

"Come. And. Get. It" I dared her and she turned red with anger. Effie never passed up on a dare.

She took a deep breath and made her way towards me keeping her eyes on mine. I leant back against the drawers to block her feeble attempts at trying to open them.

"Move aside" She ordered, but I shook my head, tilting it lower to be in her personal space.

"Move aside or else…" She growled

"Or else…what?" I teased and If looks could kill I'd have been a dead man. I ran my hands around her waist and pulled her flush against me, the skin of our lips just breaths apart

"Why are you doing this" She sighed weakly, faltering under my touch.

I didn't know why.

"Why are we doing this?" I answered

"What? Fighting?" She asked sarcastically "We always fight. We will never stop fighting, not until one of us walks away"

I kissed her softly on her jaw, then again a little bit lower, her neck was soft and her perfume was delicious. She sighed deeply and fell into me slightly. Effie Trinket may act all tough but she's as weak as I am when it comes to 'us'

"Is this you walking away?" I asked sadly, gripping her tighter and kissing her lower.

My hands ran down to her behind and I pulled her closer, her breath hitched at my arousal.

out of nowhere, she was kissing me. She'd grabbed the back of my hair and pulled my head up towards hers to forced my lips down hard.

For a moment we became lost in our never ending battle with each other with every stroke of our tongues. I held nothing back, not even the moans that escaped me as her fingernails dug into my back.

"We cant keep doing this!" She announced suddenly, pulling away from me, pushing herself backwards and resting her hands at my chest for balance. "One of us has to stop this and I know you wont do it"

"I don't want to do it" I admitted angrily and I took hold of her wrists, forcing her to stay. "You think I could love you this damn much if it was easy?!"

My statement seemed to catch her off guard

"You- you love me?" She asked. Her bottom lip trembled so I dragged my thumb over it

"You love me too and don't you deny it" I said sternly

"I wasn't- I mean I wont, its just, well we, we can't- Haymitch you know we cant go on like this" Her eyes began to tear and I kissed her again. Softly this time, letting my lips linger on hers.

"One more night Effie. Let me make it up to you. I can change this. Please" I practically begged. But as pathetic as it may have sounded, I needed her. She made me happy, she made me so so happy that it made me feel angry.

That was just me I guess.

She noticed that I was shaking now and her shoulders fell in defeat. We'd been here before, yes. She'd heard it so many times, yes. I knew all of that but when I needed something, she would always provide it.

That was just her I guess.

She took my hand and her lips curled up into a forgiving smile.

"Ok" She sighed, pulling the pin from her hair and letting her waves fall around her face "One more night"


	4. FOUR 1 mini fic

'Starving' - Hayffie Prompt

xxx

Haymitch was hangry. Hungry and angry. He'd been waiting to eat at his favourite restaurant all day. He could even taste the dripping, whiskey steak already and the very thought of it made his mouth water.

He wanted to be there now.

Trouble was, it was reservation only. The place had been booked up all year. Effie was friends with the owner.

"Effie! Come on! I'm starving!" Haymitch huffed, he'd agreed to take her shopping and carry all of her bags, if she agreed to get him on the guest list. Tonight.

"Haymitch!" She yelled back, stamping her foot "I told you I had errands to run, quit whining!" She strutted ahead of him, scouting for her next retail mission. She'd planned a trip to 4 with some girlfriends over the weekend and was in need of some new holiday clothes.

"Errands?" He mocked "Bikinis and sunglasses are not errands" he found a nearby seat and plonked himself down "I'm not moving"

Effie spun on her heel with a wicked glare and a teasing smile. She made her way over to him slowly. He had to admit, she was sexy when she was angry. He also believed that she knew it too. The way she swayed her hips, pouted that pretty mouth of hers and cocked her head, it made him sweat every time. He swallowed hard.

"Mr Abernathy" She began. Cool and collected and as cunning as a fox. "I do believe there is a mighty fine 10oz steak, dripping in whiskey shot sauce, waiting for you at Angus Nostagus this evening, calling out your name, waiting for you to take a big, bad, juicy bite..."

His mouth filled with saliva. He didn't know if it was the image of the dripping steak in his mind or if it was the way her mouth and tongue curved around every word.

"What a shame it would be if we arrived this evening to find you turned off of the guest list, I guess ill just have to eat it up all by myself"

"How long..?." He growled

"As long as I need." She teased and clicked her fingers to make him stand "I want you by my side, in every store, holding my things with an eager smile and not a moan or groan or eye roll in sight, understood?"

He got to his feet defiantly

"Thankyou...oh...shoot" she paused and her mind suddenly fixated on something else.

She rocked awkwardly on her heels and bit her lip for a second "Ah, actually Haymitch, maybe it is a good idea that you stay put, why don't you wait here"

"Ooh no, I'm not falling for that" He stated and picked up her bags "You just said, by your side, every store, yada yada ya, so..."

"I know what I just said..." She sighed "But its quite possible that you wont want to come to this next store with me..."

"I don't want to be in any store!" He chipped in

"Right then, stay here!"

"And have you throw it in my face later on?!" He quipped "No way! Whats the big deal? I said i'd do it, what? are you embarrassed?"

"No!"

"Well then, lets go!"

She bit her lip for a second then rolled her eyes "Fine, but I tried"

She swanned on ahead of him again as he followed her grumpily. Finally they came to a halt in front of a small boutique.

"Ah-" Haymitch noted the lacey delicates in the window

"Well, you COULD wait outside, offer still stands, I wouldn't want you to get embarrassed" Effie smiled. Silently praying that he would take the hint.

In truth, it was she who was embarrassed and he could tell. But anything to add fuel to his fire towards her was golden to him.

"Nope! I'm not afraid of going in there with you" He beamed eagerly "Lead the way princess" He winked at her in challenge. The man irked her so.

"Fine!" She sighed and made her way into the store "I could use a male opinion" She winked at him over her shoulder and he froze for a second. Yes, two could play at that game, she mused to herself. This was probably going to be rather fun.

xxx

30 torturous minutes later, Haymitch was almost set to combust. Effie had led him down every single isle and picked out the most delicate of pieces to ask his opinion on. She'd enjoyed every minute as he'd stumbled over words and averted his eyes most of the time. She noticed his cheeks were burning red.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait outside?" She asked again, but the wicked glint in her eye made him determined.

"I'm sure"

"Good!" She trilled. Exhausted by her efforts of trying to break him, she knew exactly what to do next. Steak or no steak on the line, this would have Haymitch running for the hills. "Like I said, I could use a male opinion, sit there"

He looked at her confused and a little scared as she motioned to the chaise lounge in the fitting room.

"I wont be a moment" She winked, taking a couple of lacey pieces in a cubicle and drawing the curtain.

As soon as she was out of sight he dropped her bags and let out a breath. He was dying in here. Now she was about to model for him? He was tipping over the edge already! He knew that she knew that she had him exactly where she wanted him and it made him angry. He also knew that she'd been picking out the most sexy pieces just to drive him insane, of course it had worked. How could he not start to imagine her wearing all of this, only this.

He took a deep breath. Soon he wouldn't need to imagine. He didn't think he was ready for this. Seeing his escort in her smalls.

Haymitch had always found it so easy not to think of her in a sexual way because he usually distanced himself from her. He made sure that they were ever alone together unless it was in public. The only time they were usually alone alone was in the elevator ride up to the penthouse and even then his mind would wander. Those few minutes, alone with her, watching her breathe in and out carelessly, watching her chest rise and fall, watching her smooth out her dress or tuck a loose strand of hair beneath her wig, nonchalantly. He'd catch his mind wandering over her, wondering about her. But then he would always be saved by the dinging of the floor bell and he'd place all of his stupid thoughts to the back of his mind until the next elevator ride.

Damn.

He had to hold it together.

She musn't know that she was getting to him.

That would give her all the power and no capitol girl was having power over him. Except for the small matter of the booking at the amazing steak house, but he let that one slide.

"You really need new underwear for a 'girls' holiday?" He asked, trying to sound bored but sounding completely agitated instead. He mentally kicked himself as he tried to cool off.

"Well, you never know who you might meet" She sang from behind the curtain. Haymitch then caught himself burning holes into her direction with his eyes.

What was that meant to mean? he though to himself.

meeting guys? was this a girls holiday or a dirty weekend?

"You hoping to get lucky?" He tried to tease but of course it came out slightly more bitter than humorous and he kicked himself again

"That depends" She stated

"On...?"

"On this!" She drew back the curtain and his heart stopped.

"Well...what do you think?" She asked carelessly and twirled for him. No matter where he tried to avert his eyes, mirrors caught her at every angle. She was a goddess.

She stood before him in her lavender wig and nothing but patches of champagne coloured lace. The basque was plunging and hugging her petit waist perfectly. His eyes cascaded down past the thin french panties that she wore and then finally down the length of her suspender and stocking covered legs. He swallowed again, painfully.

She'd won.

He didn't care.

He didn't care about anything else in the world right now. Not the sun in the sky or the air that he breathed or the big, fat, juicy steak waiting for him with his name on it. He was a goner.

"Haymitch?" She called over her shoulder, the view her perfect ass was the only visual point that he had and he was lost.

He was suddenly on his feet and her eyes widened a little as he advanced towards her. She spun around to cover herself as he entered the cubical and drew the curtain on them both

"Haymitch! What are you- You can't be in here!" She was backed up to the mirror with her hands splayed across her chest.

Haymitch couldn't believe what he was doing either, but testosterone had taken over and he was as high as a junkie on it. He just stared at her with parted lips and hungry eyes, the sheer sight of him like that made Effies knees weaken. She knew exactly what he thought. What he was thinking of at this very moment.

"Haymitch, I think you need to go and wait outside" She said calmly. He wasnt frightening her, she was frightening herself at how suddenly aroused she had become by there intimate proximity.

"You can't wear that" He managed to stutter "You just- you can't" He shook his head as his eyes still wandered "Take it off" he commanded, but he was almost in a trance. His request made her smirk

"Why don't you?" She challenged and she watched, breathlessly, as his entire body tensed. Thats when she noticed the bulge in his trousers. She gasped and he closed the gap between them.

He wasnt sure what to do. This was just the oddest and most surreal situation he'd ever expected to be in. He took hold of her upper arms and pressed her back harder into the mirror.

Her breathing became heavy.

With every breath, the swell of her breasts threatened to spill out of the top of her basque. Haymitch was loosing it. He held her at arms length and shook the sight of her from his mind.

Effie could tell he was fighting it. Whatever dirty thoughts he had on his mind. He was trying so hard not to explore them, much to her disappointment. She couldn't lose now.

She shrugged his hands away and pushed at his chest.

"Fine, I'll do it myself"

her fingers began to work on the on the metal clasps at the front of her basque

"Stop!" He was on her again in seconds, his hands covering hers, stopping her from revealing too much of what he already, so badly, wanted to see. "Stop..." He said again, but this time it was barely a whisper, she'd snared him. His hands were now at her waist, his thumbs curling soft circles into the delicate lace of her Basque. The feel of it was exquisite to him, he wanted more.

She pushed her hips into him suddenly. Her move making him completely lose all focus and stumble forward so that she was now pressed heavily between him and the glass.

He kissed her roughly for a second then pulled away, shaking his head

"God damned you woman" He cursed, cupping her ass and sliding her up the glass as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Do that again!" She commanded and his lips met hers for the second time, desperately and needily.

They kissed like they were feral. Deep and wild. Effie clung to his shoulder for support as they became completely lost in each other and in the moment.

It wasnt until an awkward coughing came from behind the curtain that they remembered where they actually were.

There lips parted and they froze

"Excuse me Ma'am" Called a professional voice "Could the gentleman in your fitting room please wait outside whilst you change?"

Effie slid down the mirror as Haymitch placed her down gently

"Umm...yes...of course, sorry" She muttered, smoothing her hand across her wig

"And would you both kindly leave the premises when you are dressed" The stern voice finished, causing Effie to turn almost crimson. Haymitch made his way out of the curtain with a smirk and faced the snooty clerk

"She'll just be a moment" He winked and the clerk walked away in a huff.

xxx

Effie almost ran out of the store as Haymitch followed with her bags

"Hey, hey slow down!" He called and slipped a hand around her waist as soon as he caught up with her. She fell into him slightly at his touch.

"Well I guess I wont be going in there again" she blushed and they both shared a laugh.

He pulled her a little closer and placed a quick kiss behind her ear

"Guess not"

She pushed him away playfully and placed her hands at her burning cheeks

"We better get to the restaurant. Reservations are at 6, you must be starving"

Effie tried to take a couple of bags from him but he placed them all down and pulled her hands behind his back instead, capturing her lips again for another longing kiss.

"Oh yeah" He sighed "I'm definitely starving" He kissed her again and she melted "Lets go home"

xxxx

Where I got the restaurant Idea from, i have no idea! I just tried to think of a situation that would make Haymitch be out shopping with Effie. Usually something all men want, FOOD! Hope you enjoyed. leave a comment if you did :D xx


	5. FIVE 1 mini fic

Mending Ways. By Effrinae Trinx.

"What is the matter with you?" Effie moaned as Haymitch winced again. He shuffled uncomfortably, trying to relax in his chair. The pair had been sitting quietly in the penthouse suite all night, waiting to hear their next POA from the Capitol.

Their tributes were dead, the victory tour for 2 was in a week, and they had to wait patiently to see if they were allowed to return to there own homes yet or if their presence was to be required elsewhere.

"Nothing" Was his response and it made Effie roll her eyes.

She thought about letting it go, as she watched him from the corner of her eye. He'd been wincing and scowling and rubbing gruffly at his shoulders and lower back for the past hour. It was safer to leave him to it, she knew that, but the nurturer inside of her told her that she had to at least try and help him in some way. Haymitch shifted again, placing his glass of whiskey on the arm of his chair.

If the drink was down then there was definitely something very, very wrong.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me" Effie sighed, but tried her best not to speak in her usual nagging tone "Can I help?"

Haymitch let out abrupt laugh.

"Sure, sweetheart. If you're any good at massages, knock yourself out" He shook his head, humorously and shrugged his tight shoulders. There it was again. He winced in pain.

"I am actually!" Effie suddenly stated proudly, Eyeing him like a new project.

"Am what?" Haymitch asked in a throw away tone and leant forward a little, resting his elbows on his knees

"Good at massages!" She smiled. "It's your back isn't it? Come on. Lie down"

Haymitch raised an eye brow at her.

"Excuse me?"

But she had already stood from her place on the couch, making room for him.

"Come along!" She clicked her fingers like a school ma'am beckoning a naughty child and the hairs on the back of Haymitchs neck suddenly curled up.

"It was a joke Effie, you don't have to-"

"A bad back is no joke, Haymitch!" Effie carried on "If we are needed in the Capitol whilst the tour is afoot, I can't be carrying the weight of both of our work loads. Come"

He looked at her wide eyed as she beckoned him over to the couch. If she had been joking, her face didn't give her away. Her lips were pressed into a stern pout as she stood with her hands at her hips, looking ever so like the dominatrix he'd always imagined her to be. Her offer was uncomfortably tempting. Pain or no pain, he wouldn't mind being handled by her for a minute or two.

Haymitch pressed his own lips into a curious pout before throwing his hands up in defeat and moving towards the couch.

"Alright princess. If you think you got magic hands, do your worst" He chuckled and led down on his front, along the length of the couch.

"Shirt please" She commanded and seated herself at the side of his waist

"Are you sure this isn't just a ploy to get me to strip tease for you?" Haymitch winked, slipping his shirt over his head and making himself comfortable once more

"By all means, strip away" Effie sighed "Just, less of the tease. i'd like to keep my dinner down"

He liked it when she was sarcastic. It wasn't often that he felt that she enjoyed the banter that the two of them shared. She was always to busy, to stressed, to be bothered with him. She'd usually finish their battles abruptly, with a huff and a groan and then stomp away out of his sight. But nights like this, when it was just the two of them, and all schedules had been scattered to the wind, they found themselves actually enjoying each others company, other than just baring it.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked casually, removing her gloves and shifting into him a little closer to get a better angle on his back.

"Oh yes. Very" He teased and she registered the cheekiness in his voice

"Don't get any ideas Mr Abernathy, this is purely for your own good"

"Well get to it then sweetheart, work your magic"

She rolled her eyes at him again, but kept the hidden smirk to herself. As infuriating as he was sometimes, he had a knack for making her laugh.

She placed her hands at the base of his shoulder blades and began to work.

Her hands were a little cold but he liked it. In fact, he found himself liking it a little too much. He'd already got excited at the very mention of her giving him a massage but now, as her delicate hands and fingers kneaded delicious circles into his skin, he found himself having to bite down on one of the scatter cushions to distract himself from his undignified thoughts.

She was good.

She was really good. Strong too. It was quite a shock.

It was quite a turn on.

He tried to shake her from his mind.

Focus, focus, focus. This is Effie Trinket touching you. She is your Escort, she annoys the heck out of you, she is not coming on to you she is just trying to be nice! Focus, focus!

But it was impossible. Her hands began to get lower, kneading heavy, deep circles into the joints of his spine.

"Ouch!" he suddenly jumped at her touch. She'd hit the sore spot.

"Sorry" She whispered tenderly and he felt her shift again slightly, trying to focus now on that area.

"You're full of knots Haymitch! You really ought to do some exercises in the mornings"

Haymitch smiled to himself. He knew exactly what exercise he'd like to do in the morning. The sudden thought sent an abundance of images, flashing through his mind. Effie. Naked. Massaging him all over, in his bed. He felt a sudden tightening in his trousers and it jolted him from his fantasies.

Shit.

What could he do now? He was hard. He was actually hard. Effie was performing an innocent task, to help him feel better and he was being an absolute pervert.

He bit harder onto the cushion and Effie noticed.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, no sweetheart, you carry on" She couldn't stop yet. If she stopped he'd have to move and if he moved she would see.

"I think I need to apply more pressure, you're so stiff Haymitch"

Her use of words made him gulp. At least she wasn't finished with him yet.

"You do what you gotta do sweetheart. Its helping, trust me"

She smiled at him. She couldn't believe he was appreciating her simple gesture. Haymitch appreciated nothing but the liquor cart. For a moment, she felt a little special.

Haymitch suddenly felt Effies weight shift again, he cocked his head to the side for more comfort but just as he was calming himself down he felt her thighs, either side of his waist, as she straddled him from behind.

She pushed deeper into his lower back with her hands, the effort making her release an audible breath.

You've gotta be fucking kidding me.

He couldn't take it any more. The feel of her petite frame, wrapped around his middle, sent his testosterone into overdrive.

He didn't think, he didn't even blink. He shifted beneath her, holding her steady as he turned. Effie had to grip the back of the couch so that she didn't tumble off of him

"Haymitch- what are you- ?"

He was facing her now as she sat frozen, still astride his middle. His hands began to wander up her thighs slowly

"Haym-"

her grip tightened around his waist, subconsciously. Their eyes were locked and Effie finally felt him rock hard beneath her. At first it was a shock. She shrieked in pure disbelief of it all and leapt from the couch, stumbling backwards a little.

"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" But the shock turned curious. He was aroused? By her? But, he hated her, did he not? Was it possible? Did he find her attractive? He obviously did. She took a breath as he sat up, sheepishly and met her glare.

"Effie, look, I'm sorry" There was a slight smirk behind his apology and it infuriated her to no end. Infuriated her because she too, suddenly found herself becoming aroused.

"Explain yourself" She demanded. But the low growl to her voice was giving her away. Haymitch noticed. He also noticed that her breathing had become eradicated and she had a glow in her cheeks.

"No" He said suddenly. Firmly. "You explain yourself Trinket" He got to his feet and made his way toward her. "After all, you're you one who initiated it"

Effie gasped dumbfoundedly "Initiated? I was trying to help- you're the one- I didn't- I"

His hands slipped to her waist, shutting her up.

"Really? A massage, Ef? Take my shirt off? Lie down?" He pulled her closer and her nose bumped with his "Admit it Ef. You. Want. Me"

She parted her lips to protest but nothing came out. Her lashes beat wildly and the feel of his bare chest pushed against hers sent an ache to her core.

"I- I-I-"

"Say it"

"I-"

"Say it"

"I want you"

It just slipped out. It was quick and it was stupid and she covered her mouth like she had just cursed. Haymitchs eyes widened and a smile teased his lips

"My, My. Effie Trinket…"

"What?" She began to protest "You want me too! I felt it…I can still feel it" Her brow furrowed in confusion as he stepped back a little to admire her.

"Hey, I'm just a guy Efs. Things like this happen all the time" He chuckled. Her face turned almost crimson "But at least I finally got you to admit it!" He laughed again "You want me!"

Effie folder her arms across her chest in a huff.

"So, If I want you and you want me, what the hell are we doing?" She questioned, with a raise of her eyebrow

He shook his head and eyed her up and down before striding back over to her.

"Wasting a hell of a lot of time on silly massages" He captured her face in his hands and pulled her in for a hungry kiss. It knocked the breath out of her but she pulled on the waist band of his trousers to bring them closer, still.

He bent down slightly and was about to lift her into his arms when he felt a pull and he went crashing back down onto the couch

"Damnit!" He cried, rubbing the base of his spine. Effie couldn't stifle a giggle.

"It's not funny" Haymitch grumped and beckoned her over. She sat beside him and stroked at his stubble, placing a gentle kiss at his lips.

"Lie down" She said again, with a sigh. But when he went to lie on his front, Effie cleared her throat with an 'Ahem' and beckoned him to turn over. He eyed her eagerly and complied, flashing a seductive grin when she straddled him again.

"What are you up to?" He asked, suspiciously, with with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Giving just what you need" She smirked. Then her hands began to loosen his belt "Like I told you before, I'm very, very good at massages"


End file.
